Powers United
by Blackfire Warrior of the Sky
Summary: When a new evil causes a massive earthquake awakening an evil army , the twelve team of Power Rangers must chose one from each team to be lead by Jason and Tommy to defeat this new threat. Involves the every team in between Mighty Morphin and Mystic Force.
1. Prologue: Earthquake

_A/N : This is the first Power Rangers fanfict from me , so please bear with me as I try to make this good ._

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Power Rangers ._

Powers United

Prologue : Earthquake

_3000 years ago when the world was at peace and evil had not taken shape , the universe was created from the powers of two beings that made up bases of the world we live in and made life possible . The first of these beings is the Falcon , Bearer of Light and the second is the Dragon , the Master of Darkness , they both created Time and Space , the Sun and the Stars , the Distant Galaxies and Dementions , the Planets and the Moons , they even created Life itself with in People , Animals , and Planets ; with this creation it meant that everything was connect threw the spirit and for a while everything remained in balance . That is until the day the Virus came , the Virus is the root of all evil that corrupted certain beings that dwelled in the darkest corners of time and space away from all other life , the Virus caused many dark and evil villains and monsters to emerge and took the forms of several evil entities that had plagued the universe like Dark Spector who was created from the evil fiery rage of the Virus . When the spirits realized that this evil entity had emerged it sent Warriors to fight it off and it end in a war that ravaged the Galaxies and the Warriors had no choice , but to scatter essence of the Virus in different areas of Time and Space to try and prevent disaster from happening again . When the last of the energy was placed deep within a young planet known as Earth , the Warriors used the last of their energy to sealed the Virus in each location to never be awakened again . But , history has a way of making itself known to us all . _

**Dino Lab **

Deep inside the Dino Lab , Tommy Oliver better known as one of the original Power Rangers and the greatest when it came to Rangerlore was at work looking over a bit of dinosaur research that his old buddy Anton Mercer had found on his latest dig . The two had long put aside their anger for each other after the whole Dino Rangers and Mesogog incident in 2004 and now worked side by side doing research on both dinosaurs and Rangerlore .

" Tommy , you down here ? " Hayley asked .

" Yes , I am just going over some research Anton sent me . " Tommy said , the former white ranger was just looking up as the ground began to shake and tremble , then stopped .

" What was that ? " Hayley asked .

" Lets hope its just an earthquake and not anything worse . " Tommy said as the ground shaked again , but this time even more violent as it wasn ' t just Reefside that was shaking , but everywhere in the world was shaking and trembling even though Tommy didn ' t know about it yet .

When the ground finally stopped quivering , Tommy and Hayley looked at each other as the alert sounded in the Dino Lab .

" Please be just an earthquake . " Tommy said as he turned on the monitors and looked for the disturbance which was coming right from a light shooting up from the Abyss of Evil in Blue Bay Harbor .

" What is that ? " Hayley asked .

" I don ' t know , but if it is at the Abyss of Evil in Blue Bay Harbor then it can ' t be good . Hayley patch me through to Cam at the Wind Ninja Academy since this is near the Ninja Storm Rangers maybe they won ' t mind checking it out . " Tommy said .

" Right , " Hayley agreed sending communications to Cam .

**Ninja Ops **

In Blue Bay Harbor at the hidden Wind Ninja Academy , Shane, Dustin, and Cam were down in Ninja Ops after the earthquake to see what was going on .

" Dude , that was some earthquake , we just had . " Dustin said as he was trying to steady himself .

" Agreed , I was just in the middle of teaching my new students to spar when the ground started shaking . " Shane shook his head .

" Lets just hope its nothing more than an earthquake . " Cam said .

" I don ' t follow . " Dustin said confused .

" No , shock there . " Shane rolled his eyes .

" I was referring to the last time we had an earthquake was when the Abyss of Evil was opened . " Cam said .

" Yeah , that ' s not good dude . " Dustin said as Tori and Hunter walked down into Ninja Ops .

" So , you felt the earthquake all the way in Arizona . Yeah , I know , just be careful bro . Alright , I ' ll see you when you get back , bye man . " Hunter said hanging up the phone .

" Who was that ? " Shane asked .

" Blake , he said , he felt the earthquake in Arizona . " Hunter said .

" Is he okay ? " Tori asked concerned .

" Yeah , he ' s fine . " Hunter knew that Tori missed Blake being gone on tour with Factory Blue .

" So , is it even possible that this earthquake was that powerful ? " Dustin asked .

" Anything ' s possible when dealing with the forces of nature Dustin . " Sensei Kanoi Watanabe said walking into Ninja Ops .

Just then the communications alert sounded in Ninja Ops making Cam go straight to the monitor set up in Ninja Ops.

" Wonder who could be calling after the earthquake ? " Dustin thought outloud .

" We ' ll find out , this is Cam . " Cam said .

" Cam , this is Tommy Oliver in Reefside , " The web cam of Dr. Oliver came up on the screen

" Greetings Dr. O , its been awhile . " Tori said .

" Yes , it has and I wish this was a social call , but it isn ' t . " Tommy said .

" What is it ? " Cam asked realizing that Tommy had a serious look on his face .

" Did you guys feel the earthquake not to long ago ? " Tommy asked .

" Yes we did , so , you guys in Reefside felt it to then ? " Cam asked .

" Yes on a massive scale . " Tommy said .

" Blake felt it too in Arizona , " Hunter mentioned .

" Which may explain what I just saw on the monitors after the earthquake . I believe the earthquake came from your area in Blue Bay Harbor from the Abyss of Evil . " The former white ranger said making the Ninjas look at each other .

" Why would it be coming from the Abyss of Evil ? " Shane asked realizing this was ranger business .

" Because of the strange light shooting up from inside thru the ground . " Tommy said .

" Hang on , let me bring it up here , " Cam said bringing up a video of the Abyss of Evil which definitely had light coming up through the ground .

" That ' s freaky , dudes " Dustin looking at the others .

" So , what do you want us to do Dr. O ? " Shane asked .

" I was wondering if you guys would mine checking it out . If the earthquake came from the Abyss of Evil , it could mean trouble . " Tommy commented with meaning .

" I take it you mean ranger trouble ? " Hunter asked .

" Exactly , " Tommy said .

" We ' ll go check it out , " Shane said as Dustin , Tori , and Hunter followed him out of Ninja Ops .

" Lets just hope this doesn ' t turn out to be something catastrophic . " Cam said .

" If it does , don ' t hesitate to contact me . " Tommy said .

" Of course , " Cam said .

" And keep me posted on what you guys find out . " The former Dino Black Ranger said .

" I will let you know what we find out as soon as the others get back . " Cam said .

" Alright , Tommy out . " Dr. Oliver said .

" Just when we thought things could be normal . " Cam said .

" Evil has a way of making itself known to us when we least expect it . " Sensei Kanoi said .

" That ' s not comforting . " Cam sighed .


	2. Lights of Evil

_A/N : Alright , guys the first part of Powers United is up , but just to let everyone know this will only involve the teams Might Morphin thru Mystic Force , nothing against the other teams , but I am just not as well acquainted with the newer teams . And since we need a selection from each of the twelve teams , Justin is already in for Turbo seeing as the other Turbo Rangers were either Zeo Rangers at one point or went on to become Space Rangers ._

_Disclaimer : I own none of the Power Rangers , but I do own the story and the Virus . _

Chapter 2 : Lights of Evil

**KO 35 **

The strange phenomena that affected earth was also affecting other areas in the universe , on KO 35 home of Andros and Zhane , the ground was shaking violently and it took all that the two Space Rangers could do to just get everyone in a secure location .

" This is getting way out of hand , Andros . " Zhane said .

" I wonder who else this is affecting . " Andros said just as a light went up into sky from somewhere in the ground .

The two rangers stood there for a moment in awe of what was happening until Quantrons started coming from the light .

" That ' s not possibly , " Andros said .

" I thought Quantrons belong to Astonema ? " Zhane asked .

" They do , but Karone is over there . " Andros said as he and Zhane looked at Karone who looked just as shocked as they are by the Quantrons .

" Yeah , well , uhm , we might want to deal with these guys . " Zhane said , blushing at Karone looking at him . It wasn ' t a lie that Zhane was quit smitten with Andros ' s little sister .

" Good idea . " Andros said as he and Zhane ran to the Quantrons .

The two Space Rangers were soon joined by Karone and the three made quick work of the Quantrons only to have more Quantrons come after them with the help of Cogs .

" Cogs , " Karone said .

" But , they belong to the Machine Empire . " Zhane said .

" I had enough of these guys , " Andros said as Zhane and Karone stepped up beside the Red Space Ranger .

" Lets Rocket , "

Soon Andros , Zhane , and Karone was standing there in Space Ranger suits , Andros in Red and Zhane in Silver , Karone , after returning to KO 35 from Mirinoi , she became the Violet Space Ranger standing along side of her brother and Zhane .

The Space Rangers charged the Quantrons and Cogs at full speed , Zhane was punching and kicking Quantrons left and right , but as one would fall another would jump in its place . Karone was not to far off taking out as many Cogs as possible . Andros was taking out anything that wasn't human or wearing a colored suit.

" These guys keep coming . " Zhane said .

" We need to hold them back . " Karone said .

" Spiral Saber , " Andros called the spiraled formed sword to him and really started taking out Quantrons and Cogs .

**Mirinoi **

Surprisingly in the distant galaxy on Mirinoi , the same earthquake had been felt just like on Earth and KO 35 and just like on KO 35 the Galaxy Rangers were seeing some old enemies come out of a light shooting out of the ground towards the sky . The Sting Wingers that belonged to Scorpius and Trakeena were abroad to the horror of the Galaxy Rangers .

" But , I thought Scorpius and Trakeena were destroyed . " Maya said .

" They were , " Damon looked at the Sting Wingers coming towards them .

" There is only one way to do this guys . " Kai said .

" Go Galactic . "

The five rangers charged at the Sting Wingers with their Quasar Sabers ready to stick . They began slashing and fighting their way through the Sting Wingers , but more kept coming .

" This is unreal , I wish Mike could morph like us cause we could sure use an extra hand . " Leo said .

Just then they received their help when someone started blasting the Sting Wingers taking them down .

" Who ? " Kendrick asked looking up to see 5 Rangers in White , Red , Blue , Black and Yellow Aquatian suits .

" Its the Aquitar Rangers , " Leo said recognizing Aurico from when the Reds from Might Morphin to Wild Force had to take out Serpentera before the Machine Empire could reawake that monster .

" Don ' t worry guys we ' ve come to help . " Aurico said as the Aquatian and Galaxy Rangers did away with the Sting Wingers .

**KO 35 **

The Quantrons and Cogs now had Andros , Zhane , and Karone backed into a corner , all three rangers were still fighting but to say it was going their way would be a lie . Andros and Zhane both had blasters out trying to take them out before they could come in the cave the three were hiding in .

" We could sure us some help . " Zhane said .

" Yes , especially since TJ , Carlos , Cassie , and Ashley are on earth and the three of us are up here alone . " Andros agreed just as they heard sirens .

Soon the Quantrons and Cogs were being taken out and when the three Space Rangers emerged from their hideouts they saw Trey of Triforia as the Gold Ranger, the Phantom Ranger of Eltare , and the Blue Senturion standing their .

" You guys okay ? " The Phantom Ranger asked .

" Yes , thank you , but how did you guys know we were in trouble ? " Andros asked .

" We felt the trembles and saw the Lights of Evil rise into the heavens awakening the foes of old . " The Blue Senturion said .

" Lights of Evil ? " Karone asked .

" Yes , but we can tell you more when we get to Earth . We need to get to the other ranger teams on earth for this is not only happening here in space , but everywhere . " Trey said .

" The Astro Megaship can get us there , but what about the other rangers . We know that the Galaxy Rangers are on Mirinoi and we also have the Time Force and SPD teams in the future . " Andros said .

" We are going to contact the future teams as soon as we get can get a message through to Tommy and then contact Wes Collins and Eric Myers of the Time Force team to contact the others in the Future . As for the Galaxy Rangers , the Aquitain Rangers should already be on Mirinoi to relay the message to them to come join us on Earth . " The Phantom Ranger said .

" Alright then lets go . " Karone said as she , Andros , and Zhane boarded the Astro Megaship with Trey , the Phantom Ranger , and the Blue Senturion .

" Lets just hope the others are okay . " Zhane said as the Astro Megaship took off destined for Earth .


	3. Clean Up Crew

_A/N: So , what ever caused these so called Lights of Evil is happening everywhere including space , other galaxies . I wonder who else its affecting . _

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the power rangers . But I do own the Virus and the story ._

Chapter 2 : Clean Up Crew

**Year 2025 - Time Force Headquarters**

If you think its amazing that even the Galaxy Rangers could feel the earthquake on Mirinoi , then think about the SPD Rangers in the future being able to feel the same earthquake . They were talking to the Time Force Rangers , who were in the year 3000 which is much further in the future than the SPD , feeling the same thing . The earthquake was so catastrophic that Jack Landors the original SPD Red Ranger came back to SPD headquarters just to find out what was happening .

" Wait a minute you guys are feeling the earthquake there , too ? " Lucas , the Blue Time Force Ranger asked .

" Yes , and it wasn ' t a small earthquake . " Z , the Yellow SPD Ranger said .

" Lights also shot out from the ground like a search light . Or at least I think it was like a search light , not exactly sure , it was kind of hard to describe . " Bridge said making his fellow SPD Rangers sigh .

" We saw the same thing . " Trip said .

" So , this happening in two different timelines , it makes me wonder who else is seeing this . " Doggy Cruger , the Commander of the SPD Rangers said .

" I could get in contact with Wes Collins in the past with the other ranger teams to find out what is going on ? " Jen offered .

" Good and maybe we can get in contact with Tommy Oliver of the Dino Thunder team to see what he knows as well . " Cruger said .

**Silver Hills **

Wes Collins and Eric Myers were helping the Silver Guardians check on the area around Silver Hills making sure everything was in order after the earthquake , for the most part everything seemed okay . But , they had to clean up a building that had fell somewhere close to the area when they heard a motorcycle outside and looked to see Merrick from the Wild Force team coming to the building .

" You are not allow to pass . " One of the Silver Guardians said .

" I need to talk to Wes and Eric . " Merrick said .

" Get out of here this is not a playground . " Another Silver Guardian said .

" Let him pass . " Wes said .

" Go , " The first Silver Guardian to speak to Merrick said to the Lunar Wolf Ranger .

" Thanks you . " Merrick said .

" So , what can we do for you my friend ? " Wes asked as he and Eric walked away from the Silver Guardians with Merrick to talk .

" The Wild Force need help in Turtle Cave , when the earthquake happened Putrids started showing up everywhere . They are preventing us from getting to the Animaria to get our morphers and you guys are the only ones close enough to us that can morph . " Merrick said .

" Then lets go help them . " Eric said .

" Silver Guardians stay here and finish the clean up of Silver Hills , we are going to Turtle Cove to help our friend here . " Wes said .

" Yes sir , " The Silver Guardians did as Wes told them .

" Lets go , " Merrick said as he climbed back on his motorcycle and Wes and Eric got in one of the Silver Guardian black , government vehicles .

**Mariner Bay **

" Joel use the Aero Rescue Three to lift the first building . " Carter , the Red Lightspeed Rescue Ranger called to the Green Lightspeed Ranger .

" Roger , Carter . " Joel said he used the Aero Rescue Three Zord to lift the first building carrying it to a clear area where it could be disposed of properly .

The earthquake had caused damage in Mariner Bay and Rescue Rangers didn ' t have a problem helping the innocent people out . They were already morphed so it didn ' t take them much time to go to work .

" Alright , lets clear out the other building . " Carter said as he , Ryan and Kelsey went into save the people in the building .

Part of the way through the building burst into flames while Carter , Ryan and Kelsey were in the building .

" Ryan , Kelsey get out of here . " Carter said .

" But , we still have people trapped in the top of the building . " Ryan said .

" What if you need our help , " Kelsey said as they heard a kid screaming on the floor above them .

" Let me call Chad and see if he can ' t use the Hydro Rescue Two Zord to put out the fire . " Carter said .

" Right , " Kelsey and Ryan both said .

" Chad , do you read me . " Carter using the communicator to call Chad .

" This is Chad , I read you loud and clear Carter . " Chad said calling the Hydro Rescue Two Zord and used its water pumps to put the fire out .

" Good job , Chad , now to get these people to safety . " Carter said as Kelsey and Ryan followed him further up the building rescuing the trapped people they finally got to the boy who was calling for them .

" Help Me . " The boy said .

" Come on , kid its okay , we ' ll get you out . " Ryan said pulling the kid out from up under the desk he was hiding under and then used the Ladders on Pyro Rescue One Zord to get back outside to the ground.

" Over here , " Kelsey said taking the boy to Dana to have him checked on .

Soon Mariner Bay was cleared off all debris and the people were safe .

" Something is going on here that doesn ' t feel right , " Carter said .

" I agree , first the earthquake , then lights shoot up from the ground , and then the building that you guys are in suddenly catches fire when none of the others did . Something is definitely up , but I wonder what , where and why ? " Joel thought outloud .

" We ' ll figure it out soon enough . " Dana said as Kelsey , Ryan , Chad looked on hoping nothing else goes wrong .


	4. High Speed Turbo Chase

_A/N: I want to stop for a moment and say thank you to the ones who have gave me good reviews for this story . It ' s very encouraging to know people are enjoying what they read . _

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Power Rangers . I do own the Virus and the story. _

Chapter 3 : High Speed Turbo Chase

**Turtle Cove**

In Turtle Cove the Wild Force Rangers excluding Merrick were fighting the Putrids who came out of the lights after the earthquake . More and more of the creatures came as one was knocked down .

" This is getting way out of hand . " Alyssa said as she knocked down one of the Putrids .

" It would help if we could morph . " Taylor was pissed off the moment she saw the things coming out of the lights .

" Guys , we have to stay focused and keep these things at bay until Merrick can get back with Wes and Eric . " Cole said kicking a Putrid sending it flying into a few more of the creatures .

" Remember guys , never give up never surrender . " Danny said .

" That ' s right , as long as we work together , we can defeat these things . " Max said .

" It would still be a lot better if we could morph . " Taylor rolled her eyes just as they all heard vehicles coming to them .

They looked to see Merrick on his motorcycle and one of the Silver Guardian SUVs heading towards them .

" I hope he didn ' t bring all of the Silver Guardians . " Taylor said as the Silver Guardian vehicle came to a hault .

Merrick on the other hand picked up a pipe while still on the motorcycle and drove right through a band of Putrids like a knight in a jousting tournament . The pipe pierced through everyone of the Purtids in front of him until the Lunar Wolf Ranger was on the other side of the pack .

" Merrick , you are one knight I don ' t ever want to mess with man . " Max said .

" I wouldn ' t want to mess with me either , Max . " Merrick said as Wes and Eric were coming to them right as the other Putrids started advancing towards them .

" How many more of these thing can there be ? " Eric asked .

" A lot more , but we need to get rid of them so we can get to the Animarium to get our morphers . " Cole said .

" We can help with that right Eric ? " Wes looked at his partner .

" Lets do it . " Eric said .

" Time for Time Force "

" Quantum Power "

Soon Wes and Eric stood their in red suits , with Wes as the Red Time Force Ranger and Eric as Quantum Ranger .

" Yeah , that will definitely help out in a big way . " Danny said .

" Stand back kids and let us take care of them . " Eric said making Taylor roll her eyes at Mr. Meyers .

Wes and Eric made quick work of the rest of the Putrids with Wes using his Chrono Saber and Eric the Quantum Defender in sword mode . Once they were gone the Wild Force Rangers joined Wes and Eric as they powered down .

" Thanks for the help , now to just get to Animaria lets go . " Cole said .

" Right , " The others said and followed the Red Wild Force Ranger .

**Angel Grove**

" Oh man , if I don ' t get some help soon , I ' m done for . " Justin said , he was already morphed into the Blue Turbo Ranger because of the numerous Piranhatrons and Putra Pods attacking him near Angel Grove Lake .

He punched through one monster and another would pop up its place .

" Did the never-ending monster factory come into town or what ? " Justin thought to himself just as he called his Turbo Hand Blasters to him .

The Blue Turbo Ranger was now shooting at the Piranhatrons and Putra Pods , it was going through them a lot quicker . But , more kept coming at Justin .

" I could sure use some help , " Justin thought again . He then heard a car speeding towards him and saw Storm Blaster running over monsters .

" Storm Blaster , boy , am I glad to see you . Lets create some distance between us and the monsters " Justin said jumping in the car and buckling up as Storm Blaster took off .

When Justin was speeding through Angel Grove on Storm Blaster with Piranhatrons and Putra Pods chasing him , the Blue Turbo Ranger wasn ' t aware of who saw him .

" Hey , TJ is that Storm Blaster ? " Carlos asked , he and TJ were walking threw town when they saw the blue vehicle speed past them and then the monters .

" And those are Piranhatrons . " TJ said .

" Did I here someone say Piranhatrons ? " Adam asked , he was walking up with Tanya and Rocky .

" Yes , they were chasing what appeared to be Storm Blaster . " Carlos pointed in the direction they went .

" Those are Putra Pods with them , come on . " Adam said as they ran to catch up .

" They are going to fast for us to catch them Adam . " Tanya said .

Just as Jason showed up in a jeep .

" Hey , guys come on . " Jason called to them .

" Jason , " Rocky said as the rangers climbed into the jeep with the original Red Ranger .

" Nice timing , follow that blue jeep . " Carlos said .

" Right , " Jason said now speeding towards Storm Blaster .

" So , someone want to explain why we have Piranhatrons and Putra Pods running through the streets of Angel Grove when Zordon ' s energy wave either turned everyone to good or destroy everything else ? " TJ asked .

" I got transmission feed from Trey of Triforia not to long ago and said he , the Phantom Ranger , and the Blue Senturion was on their way here with Andros , Zhane , and Karone to explain what is going on . " Jason said .

" Trey as in the Gold Ranger ? " Tanya asked .

" Yes , he also said that the Galaxy Rangers were on their way with the Aquitian Rangers as soon as they pick up Billy from Aquitar and recharge Mike ' s Defender Morpher . " Jason explain .

" And what are we suppose to do ? " Adam asked .

" We are picking up the other ranger that still live here in Angel Grove and taking them to Reefside to meet up with Tommy . I will called the multi - colored ranger before we leave for Reefside . " Jason said as Adam and Rocky chuckled at Jason calling Tommy the multi - colored ranger .

" He had to steal our colors didn ' t he ? " Rocky said .

" Yeah , first he takes yours and Jasons and then he decides to be the Black Ranger . " Adam said as they laughed again .

Soon they were close enough to the Piranhatrons and Putra Pods to touch them .

" Hey , they ' re special weapons in the back Carlos , take out and see if we can ' t nail some of these wierdos . " Jason said .

" Right , " Carlos uncoverd a red looking pistol .

" Are those Blade Blasters ? " Adam asked .

" Yes , Billy sent a couple to me and Tommy during the trip to the moon to take out Serpentera . Aurico , brought them to in case we ran into trouble and need extra firepower . " Jason said .

" Hand one of them here Carlos . " Rocky said .

Rocky and Adam both took one Blade Blaster along with the one that Carlos had and the three former rangers started shooting at the monsters taking them down one by one . They were just about to take down the rest when Lightning Cruiser ran over the last group .

" Lightning Cruiser , " TJ said happy to see his old friend as they stopped TJ went to great the red car as the Storm Blaster stopped and Justin got out still in his Turbo Ranger suit .

" Justin , you okay ? " Carlos asked .

" I ' m okay , thanks to you guys , I thought the two of us were goners . " Justin said .

" Don ' t mention it , lets get out of here and call the others here in Angel Grove and then go to Reefside and meet up with Tommy . Adam , do you still know where they put Alpha after he was decommision ? " Jason asked .

" Yes , I do , we can go and get him if you want us too ? " Adam offered .

" We ' ll go and get Alpha and then head to where the old Power Chamber stood before Divatox blew it up . " Jason said .

" What do we need from the Power Chamber ? " Tanya asked confused .

" I am hoping the Zeo Crystals are still buried in the rubble and that maybe we could get what remained of the Original Power coins . Trey said what ever the Aquitian Rangers will use to power up the Defender Morpher could also be used on the original Morphers and the Zeo Morphers , as well as the Ninja Storm morphers and the Dino Gems of the most previous ranger teams . " Jason explained .

" Maybe Alpha would also know where they kept all of the ranger files that could help us with what ever is going on . " Adam said .

" So , how about Rocky , Justin , and myself go and get Aisha and Kat in Storm Blaster here ? " Tanya asked .

" Good idea , then TJ and myself can go pick up Alpha in Lightning Cruiser , while Jason and Carlos picks up Ashley and Cassie since you guys can carry more passagers in the jeep . " Adam said .

" Sounds good to me , we meet up at the Power Chamber , now lets get going , " Jason said as they agreed and then split up to carry out their mission .


	5. Major Sheeba

_A/N: Looks like the teams are coming together to deal with the problem . _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Power Rangers . I do own the Virus and the story ._

Chapter 4 : Major Sheeba

**Briarwood**

Blake Bradley , the former Navy Thunder Ranger was finally getting back to California from his Arizona tour with Factory Blue Motorcross Racing Team , he couldn ' t wait to see his brother and friends again and to get some time off from racing . But , for the moment he had stopped to take a break from the trip in Briarwood . He had gotten out his dirt bike and was riding through town trying to fing a place to eat .

" Man , I ' m starving , what the ? " Blake looked up as monsters were heading into town .

" That can't be good . " Blake said speeding his bike towards the monsters and jumping off of it on to them .

The monster made to advance towards Thunder Ninja , but Blake started fight them off with his years of training in the Thunder Ninja Academy and his experience as a ranger in 2003 fighting against Lothor and his henchmen . Blake was thrown backwards by one of the monters landing on his back .

" Stay back , " Nick said said as he and the five Mystic Force Rangers already morphed got between Blake and the monsters .

" There goes the neighborhood . " Blake said standing up looking at the rangers .

" Don ' t worry yourself mate , we ' ll deal with this . " Xander , the Green Mystic Force said to Blake .

Blake shook his head as the Mystic Force Rangers fought their way through the monsters and using their magic to dispose of them . But , one headed right for Vida , the Pink Ranger , which made Blake jump in front of her and throw his normal day clothes off revealing his black thunder ninja out fit with the Navy Antler symbol on the left side of his should .

" You want to harm them , then you have to go through me . " Blake said kicking the monster away who stumble back , but stayed on his feet .

" You have a lot of nerve messing with me , Major Sheeba , the commander of the Virus army , kid . " Sheeba said , he had a Cobra looking head , but with arms sticking out of both sides of his body and legs giving him the ability to stand . He was dressed in a military still fashion with a sword on both sides of his hips .

" Well , I can tell you one thing dude . I hate snakes and you are the ugliest of them all , so , either go back to where you came from willingly or I will make a pair of boots out of you . " Blake said .

" Come at me then human , I am not afraid of a fleshling like you . I have spent many hours in combat and everyone of my adversaries I have cut down and hung on my wall . But , one head has alluded me , the head of the body of a ranger that I once had the privilege of being marked on his body . As he continued to morph I crawled up his body waiting until I was near his neck to strike him down , but he some how casted me from his body . So , my Lord , the Virus , granted me another shot by giving me a body so I can have my revenge . His name was Ryan and was the Titanium Ranger of the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers . " Sheeba said .

" And you won ' t be getting that revenge you seek , Power of Thunder . " Blake called sending a Navy Thunder beams at Sheeba who dodged out of the way and began fighting the Navy Thunder Ranger .

They traded blow for blow , punch for punch , but nothing Blake did helped gain him the advantage and he wa once again thrown back hard against the ground.

Nick stepped up again and this time called his Dragon Fire Battlizer to him to become the Red Dragon Fire Ranger . Then he used his red and blue rods to send a powerful combined fire and energy bolt attack a Sheeba who vanished before he could get hit with the blast .

" I will be back rangers . " Sheeba said as he left .

" That went well . " Blake said .

The Mystic Force Rangers powered down .

" Who are you ? " Nick asked .

" I ' m Blake Bradley of the Thunder Ninja Academy , I am the Navy Thunder Ranger and who might you be ? " Blake asked .

" I ' m Nick Russell , this Xander Bly , Vida Rocca , Madison Rocca , and Chip Thorn , we are the Mystic Force Rangers . " The Red Mystic Force Ranger introducing his team to the Thunder Ninja .

" I didn ' t mean to intrude , but I saw monsters headed into town and I couldn ' t let them harm innocent people . " Blake said .

" We understand . " Chip said .

" Thanks for your help . " Vida said .

" No problem , now do you know what is going on here ? " Blake asked .

" Normally we do battle against a villain know as the Master an evil being here in Briarwood , but Sheeba and those things are definitely not the monsters the Master sends after us . " Nick said .

" The what could it be mate . " Xander asked .

" I can answer that . " The Mystic Mother formerly known as Rita Repulsa who was turned good after Zordon ' s Energy Wave .

" Mystic Mother ? " Madison looked confused .

" Major Sheeba and the Leech monsters as they are called came from the earthquake that covered not just earth , but every inch of time and space even reaching the galaxies of far away land . Everywhere trembled because of the awakening of a great evil that has taken many shapes in previous years . One of which was known as Dark Specter , he was an evil being calling all evil monarches to his rule to take over everything . But , he was killed by Darkonda before Zordon ' s Energy Wave turned every dark being into good or dust . " Rita said .

" What is this great evil called ? " Blake asked .

" The Virus . " Rita said .

" This isn ' t the same Virus that Sheeba was talking about is it ? " Nick asked .

" He is one in the same , long ago a group of warriors similar to the Power Rangers tore him into six pieces and placed the pieces in different areas of the world , two in a different timeline , two on different planets , one in a far away galaxy , and one here on Earth . " Rita said .

" Where on Earth ? " Madison asked .

" Blake should know where I speak of , it ' s known as the Abyss of Evil . " Rita said .

" What , but that ' s where Lothor ' s monsters were imprisoned and a lot of other evil beings . " Blake said .

" Evil is attracted to evil in the same way good is attracted to good . The Abyss of Evil was to remained sealed , but when Lothor opened it he let out a bit of the energy from the Virus and the dark hoards of the Virus that held legions and legions of loyal follows heard felt his presents and awoken in the dark to prey upon the innocent and find the missing parts of their Dark Lord . " Rita explained to them .

" Why was he torn into six parts ? " Vida asked .

" If he were whole he would be a plague to everything good , killing and destroying worlds . He once turned an entire planet into a wasteland by sucking the light out of the planet , as separate parts he would not be able to continue his destruction . So , the warriors placed magical chains over each of the places where a piece of the Virus was hidden , hoping no one would find them . They sacrificed themselves to save the innocent lives at stake and now the magical chains have been broken thanks to the opening of Abyss of Evil . " Rita said .

" Why was he able to become Dark Specter if he was imprisoned ? " Blake asked .

" Have you ever seen a place were spirits that have long past on could have the ability to pass over to our world in order to communicate with us ? " Rita asked the Navy Ranger .

" Are you referring to the Cavern of Lost Souls ? " Blake asked .

" Yes , that is one of the places that allows this to take place and just like you witnessed a lost soul being able to cross temporarily into our world in Cavern of Lost Souls . Evil can also manifest a spiritual form , that ' s how Dark Specter was created by the dark energy that dwelled in the Virus ' s spiritual form . It wasn ' t nearly as powerful as the Virus ' s physical form , but Dark Specter was still a powerful enemy of those who walk in the light . " Rita said .

" So , what must we do to stop this madness ? " Nick asked .

" You and the other Mystic Force Rangers must travel back with Blake to Blue Bay Harbor and then join up with the rest of the form ranger teams that will be called to take on the Virus . I will tell Udonna , Daggeron , and Leanbow of your task , but for now I will use my magic to teleport you to Blue Bay Harbor . From their you must travel to the Abyss of Evil and place this medallion over the chasm , combining the Powers of the Ninja Academies with the Forces of Magic to put a temporary seal over the Abyss of Evil . This should give you guys enough time to get ready for the fight ahead and I will soon follow you for I must go insearch of a few allies to help us against the coming darkness . " Rita said giving Blake the medallion .

" Right , " Blake said .

" Are you ready to go ? " Rita asked .

" Yes , we are ready . " The rangers said .

" Then I teleport you to Blue Bay Harbor , good luck in your quest , and as Zordon would say to his rangers , may the power protect you , all . " Rita said using her magic to teleport Blake and the Mystic Force Rangers to Blue Bay Harbor .


	6. Hydro Spaceship

_A/N: So , the snake curse mark that was once on Ryan has appeared in a physical , monster form . That is not comforting and will pose a problem for the rangers ._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Power Rangers. I do own the Virus, Major Sheeba , the Leeches and the story ._

Chapter 5 : Hydro Spaceship

**Aquitar Hydro Spaceship **

Out in space the Aquitian Rangers were traveling to Earth in their newly built Hydro Spaceship that was energized with the same water source from their home on Aquitar . Billy Cranston and Cestro built the spaceship to the specifications that would allow the Aquitians to survive on Earth or any other place in the universe . It could also provide clean air for humans to breath seeing as the Galaxy Rangers and Magna Defender were on board with the Aquitar team and Billy.

" So , Lights of Evil caused Sting Wingers to appear on Mirinoi even after Scorpius and Trakeena have long been defeated ? " Leo asked .

" Yes , exactly , but more will be explained as soon as we get to Earth . " Delphine said to the rangers .

" Delphine we are coming up on the Astro Megaship . " Aurico said , he could see the Space Rangers ship out of the left window .

" See if you can contact Andros and the others on board . " Leo said .

" Right , " Aurico said sending a communications link to the Astro Megaship from the Hydro Spaceship .

**Astro Megaship **

On the Astro Megaship , Andros , Karone and Zhane were also traveling to Earth with the Phantom Ranger, Blue Senturion, and Trey of Triforia . It wouldn ' t be long before they reach Earth ' s galaxy .

" I ' m glad we got the message through to Jason that we are on our way . Did he mention where we could quit possibly land the ship ? " Andros asked Trey .

" He sent us the coordinates for where the old Power Chamber use to be and said to land it in the clearing close by . " Trey said .

" And we can use the newly installed cloaking device to keep both innocent people and villains from messing with the ship . " Zhane said .

" Communications are coming in from the Aquitian Hydro Ship . " DECA announced .

" Right , " Andros said bring up the Com Link to see both Aurico and Leo ' s face .

" Greetings Andros from Aquitar . " Aurico said .

" Greetings Aurico , Leo good see friendly faces , what can I do for you ? " Andros asked .

" We were letting you know that the Hydro Spaceship is in close proximity to your Astro Megaship and to suspect friendly back in case trouble should arise . " Delphine said .

" Go to know we got you guys watching our backs . " Zhane said as he looked at one of the windows on Astro Megaship to see the Aquitian ' s Hydro Spaceship .

" Agreed and we shall talk more once we reach Earth . " Aurico said .

" Sounds good , where are you guys putting down at ? " Andros asked .

" Not sure , but it needs to be near a water source to keep the hydro energy working to give the Aquitians sustaining life . " Billy explained .

" What about Mariner Bay ? We could contact Carter and the other Lightspeed Rescue Rangers and see if they would mind us landing near close to their Aquabase . " Kai looked at the others .

" Good idea . " Zhane said as the warning alert sounded on both ships .

" That can ' t be good news . " Damon said as both Andros and Aurico brought up a video feed from outside of both ships . They could see Dex Stewart the Masked Defender and Auric the Conqueror in a small spaceship being chased by Quadra Fighters and Velocifighters .

" That ' s Prince Dex , the Masked Rider and Auric the Conqueror , they are both friends to the Power Rangers , we need to help them . " Billy said .

" We can take them in the Jet Jammers , " Leo said looking at his fellow Galaxy Rangers and they followed .

" Good luck guys . " Zhane said .

The five Galaxy Rangers quickly morphed and got in the Jet Jammers chasing after the Quadra Fighters and Velocifighters . The Galaxy Rangers quickly shot down the monsters until none were left which allowed Dex to dock his small ship into the Astro Megaship Hanger . While the Galaxy Rangers went back to the Hydro Spaceship .

" Thank you for the assist . " Dex said once he was on the SemiDeck of the Astro Megaship .

" Don ' t mention it , all of us are in this together . " Leo said .

" So , I guess we go to Earth from here . " Zhane .

" Right , " The others agreed .

**Blue Bay Harbor **

Blake Bradley and the Mystic Force Rangers were now making their way to the Abyss of Evil to see what the trouble was and to place the Medallion that the Mystic Mother gave them on the Abyss to temporarily keep it from coming open . As they approached Blake could see Shane , Dustin , Tori , and Hunter already at the Abyss of Evil .

" Guys , " Blake said making all of them jump and turn around getting ready to fight .

" Whoa , whoa , hold it , its just me , man you guys need to lay off of the caffein . " Blake shook his head .

" Blake , don ' t do that . " Shane said .

" Yeah , dude totally not cool , for a moment there I thought we were in the Mountain of Lost Ninjas again . " Dustin said .

" Blake , " Hunter smiled and the brothers embraced before the Ninja Rangers notice the Mystic Force team .

" Blake , you know we are suppose to keep our identities as rangers a secret . " Tori surprised that he would bring strangers to the Abyss of Evil .

" Easy , Tor , their one of us . " Blake explained .

" You guys are rangers ? " Shane asked .

" Yes , we are the newest team of rangers , I ' m Nick , Red Mystic Force Ranger and these are my friends . " Nick said introducing himself and then the other Mystic Force Rangers .

" I ' m Shane , Red Ninja Storm Ranger . " Shane said and then introduced his team to the Mystic Force Rangers .

" So , lets check out the Abyss of Evil like Dr. Oliver asked us too . " Hunter said .

" Wait , " Blake said .

" Why ? " Tori asked .

" We may need Cam and Dr. O ' s help on this . " Blake said and then explained everything the Mystic Mother told him and Mystic Force Rangers .

" Blake ' s right , we do need Cam and Dr. O ' s help . " Shane said and then pulled the communicator out of his pocket to send a message to Cam .

" Cam , " Shane said .

" This is Cam , what happened at the Abyss of Evil ? " Cam asked .

" We need you and Dr. O here at the Abyss of Evil proto , Blake showed up with the newest team of rangers and they have may know what is going on here . " Shane said to Cam .

" I will contact Dr. Oliver and then come straight there . " Cam said .

" Okay , Shane out . " Shane said .

" Just when you think things could go back to normal and then some other weirdo shows up to ruin everything . " Tori said .

" We haven ' t seen normal since getting our powers , so , I don ' t follow mates . " Xander said .

" It gets worse dude so don ' t sweat it . " Dustin said .

All of the rangers sighed and shook their heads at the thought .


	7. Hidden Chamber

_A/N: So , Dex is back and the new Aquitar ship is up and running ._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Power Rangers or their Allies . I do own the Virus, Major Sheeba , the Leeches , the Hydro Spaceship , and the story . _

Chapter 6 : Hidden Chamber

**Mariner Bay - Aquabase**

" Captain Mitchell , " Carter walked into Rescue Ops .

" Yes , Carter , what can I do for you ? " Captain Mitchell asked .

" Aurico the Red Ranger of the Aquitian Rangers would like to establish a Com Link to you sir . " Carter said .

" Then I will speak with our friends . " Captain Mitchell agreed as he and Carter walked to the video screen and brought up the Com Link .

" Greetings Captain Mitchell , I am Aurico the Red Aquitian Ranger . " Aurico said .

" Greetings Aurico , what can the Rescue team do for you ? " Captain Mitchell asked .

" I understand that you work from underwater base . " Aurico said .

" Yes , we do . " Captain Mitchell said .

" I was wondering if it would be any trouble to land the Aquitian Hydroship close to your base ? My fellow Aquitians most have a water source to generate our ships ability to keep them alive with water similar to that of our home , Aquitar . " Aurico explained .

" Yes , Aurico , you may dock it in the Zord bay , I will send Carter and Ryan to assist you at once . " Captain Mitchell said looking at Carter , who left to find Ryan to help the Aquitian Rangers .

" Thank sir , " Aurico said before they both hung up .

**Power Chamber Wreckage **

Soon everyone of the rangers that still call Angel Grove home were at standing where the old Power Chamber once stood .

" The years of using this place as a way to fight evil doesn ' t seem that long ago . " Jason said .

" Its good to know that people or monsters haven ' t found it yet or else it could have been trouble for all of us . " TJ said .

" Agreed , " Rocky said as Adam , Justin and Carlos finally reactivated Alpha .

" Greetings Rangers , it has been awhile . " Alpha said .

" Alpha , its good to see you again . We need help finding the information you and Zordon hide in the secret chambers in the Power Chambers and we also need the Zeo Crystals and Power Coins . " Adam said .

" Yes , of course , what is the trouble this time ? " Alpha asked as they walked into the Power Chamber .

" Trey of Triforia said something about the Lights of Evil shooting up into the sky after a universal earthquake . " Jason said .

" Ay yi yi , then the evil of all evils is coming . This way rangers , Zordon saved all of the necessary devices that made the Power Rangers teams , but you must have a way to recharge them as they all have been inactive at some point in time . " Alpha said .

" The Aquitian Rangers are on the way to Earth with a way to recharge them . " Rocky said .

" Its a good thing we have allies around . " Kat said .

" True that girl . " Aisha agreed as did Tanya .

" How long did you say before Andros touches down in the Astro Megaship , Jason ? " Cassie asked .

" It should be soon and the Aquitians were touching down at the Aquabase of the Lightspeed Rescue team since the Hydroship needs to be near a water source . " Jason said .

They finally walked into the hidden chamber of Power Chamber .

" Wow , you and Zordon were busy . " Ashley said .

" All of it was set aside for the Power Rangers and their allies in a time of need . This chamber was used for many different reasons such as building your arsenal and most importantly the creation of the White Ranger powers that Tommy received when the original Green Ranger powers were depleted . " Alpha said .

" Does the Dragon Dagger still exist Alpha , the Dragonzord could be useful if we need it ? " Jason asked .

" Yes , its in the locked box over near the table along with the box that contains Saba and the necessary devices to bring back Titanus and Tor . " Alpha said as Rocky picked up the box . He then spotted the Zeonizers and Zeo Crystals .

" Hey , guys the Zeonizers and Zeo Crystal . " Rocky said .

" Good , they are still attached . " Adam said being careful not to drop the Zeo Crystal as he picked them up , Kat grabbed the Zeonizers .

" All we need now is the Power Coins and Morphers . " Aisha said .

" Here they are along with this special package that Zordon left for you guys in case the Lights of Evil ever appeared . " Alpha said handing them to Jason .

" So , Zordon knew about the Lights of Evil ? " Justin asked .

" He knew , but he prayed that they would never appear as did all of us who oppose evil . But , he was always prepared for the worst situations incase the lights ever did appear . " Alpha said as they heard a noise outside .

" What was that ? " Carlos said .

" Hang on , I will go check it out . " TJ said walking to the door leading outside of the Power Chamber .

" TJ , what ' s out there ? " Adam asked .

" Relax guys , its the Astro Megaship , " TJ said as the others made their way out of the hidden chamber .

Andros and the ones on board the Astro Megaship exitted the ship .

" Andros , man are we glad to see you . " Jason said .

" Good to see you guys are okay . " Andros said .

" Yes and we got the necessary equipment to get back the Original Power Rangers and Zeo Rangers back in commission . " Adam said .

" We also have one Turbo Ranger available if trouble shows up . " Justin said .

" We also have info on the Lights of Evil that Zordon left for the ranger teams . " Rocky said .

" Zordon was always prepared for trouble if it ever did occur . " Trey said .

" So , any other way we can even the odds before we go and meet Tommy ? " Tanya asked .

" Actually there is . " Andros said .

" How ? " The Angel Grove Rangers asked .

" Andros , " Zhane said nodding his head yes .

Andros pulled out four space morphers and gave them to TJ , Carlos , Ashley , and Cassie .

" I think these will help . " Andros said .

" And they don ' t have to be recharged . " Karone said .

" Good idea , having extra people able to morph will help in a big way . " Aisha said .

" So , where do we go from here and are there anymore rangers here that were in Angel Grove that does know about the trouble ? " The Phantom Ranger asked .

" Zack and Kimberly are the only ones , but we can contact them in the cars while we drive to the private airport on the edge of Angel Grove . I called Wes Collins before we got to the Power Chamber and he talk his dad into sending us one of his private jets . " Jason said .

" Then lets move . " Andros said as they loaded up in the vehicles and head to the airport.


	8. Dark Tower

_A/N : So , all of the necessary items at the Power Chamber has been recovered and the Space Rangers are in full force with all of them heading towards Silver Hills . _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Power Rangers or their allies . I do own the Virus, Major Sheeba, the Leeches , the Hydroship , Drokunas and the story . _

Chapter 7 : Dark Tower

**Dark Tower **

Major Sheeba walked into the Dark Tower that served as the hideout for those who took shelter during the time of Zordon ' s Wave , the evil energy housed many villains who didn ' t want to end up being turned away from evil or turned into dust . The energy of the Virus made it possible for the place to be protected from the Wave .

" Major Sheeba , welcome home . " The Voice of the Virus spoke screams could be heard far off from the slaves of the Virus who were forced into servitude by harsh treatments and fear .

" Thank you , my Lord , the message has been sent to the rangers and they are all gathering on a young planet called Earth . The heroes and their allies that have taken down many foes will gather there together as one . " Sheeba said kneeling before a glowing orb that was the weakened state of the Virus .

" You have done well since your reawaken , tell me how many more of the teams are we waiting on to arrive on Earth ? " The Virus asked .

" Only two my lord , the rest of the Time Force Rangers and the SPD Rangers are still on thier way from the future my Lord . They will lead us to your body parts were I will acquire them for your reassemble , so , that the Virus will once again reign over this world mighty than in the days of old . " Sheeba said .

" As soon as the others arrive send down one of the monsters , I don ' t want the rangers spoiling our plans . " The Virus said .

" I will send down Drokunas , he has a score to settle with the Space Rangers as it was them who lead to the destruction of his brother Darkonda . This will allow me the time to find the remains of the Psycho Rangers . " Sheeba said .

" When you acquire the Psychos bring them to me as I want to put a special programming on them that will make them remain loyal to me . Astronema and her humanity failed to realize that once the Psychos are set on a goal they will do anything to see that the job gets done which as lead to their lack of effectiveness and teamwork . I also want to separate my energy from them as it was them who lead to draining my strength as Dark Specter years ago and they can very well do it again if we are not careful . " The Virus said .

" Yes , my lord , anything else you wish for me to do ? " Sheeba asked .

" Yes , before you go to retrieve the Psychos , take this magical staff to the place where Serpentera fell and use it to re-assemble him . Then use it to transform him from a zord into a ferocious beast far superior to the failed scrapheap Lord Zedd created and it was useful as a machine even the reminisce of Machine Empire failed to see the faults in the design of what could have been a magnificent creature. " The Virus said .

" Yes , my Lord , there is one more thing you should know before I leave . " Sheeba said .

" Tell my faithful one . " The Virus said .

" The traitor Zen-Aku has taken up with the Wild Force teams Lunar Wolf Ranger , he has forgotten his path as an evil warlord in your service to walk a path of righteousness and redemption . " Sheeba said .

" Leave Zen-Aku to me . I will split from this Lunar Wolf Ranger and then turn him into my pet . I will make him wish he had never been born and when I am through with him he will never howl again . " The Virus said .

" Yes , my Lord as you wish . " Sheeba bowed again .

" Now leave me Major Sheeba and do as I have commanded you to do . " The Virus said .

" I live only to serve you Dark One and I will do as you command . " Sheeba showing his allegiance to the Virus and then left to Drokunas ' s chamber .

**Drokunas ' s Chamber**

Major Sheeba walked into Drokunas ' s chamber which was dark and creepy , pictures of his victims lined his room with " Xs " through each one that he killed . The only ones to remain without an " X " are the ones of the Space Power Rangers who killed his brother Darkonda .

" Drokunas . " Major Sheeba called .

" Yes , Major Sheeba , its been awhile my friend . " Drokunas walked into the light .

Drokunas looked a lot like his brother Darkonda except the colors were reversed where Darkonda was mostly red with black accents , Drokunas was black with red accents . Drokunas was also a lot meaner than Darkonda , he and his brother both shared a passion for the Dark side and he enjoyed killing rangers. As kids Drokunas and Darkonda fought side by side terrorizing the galaxies , but then Darkonda was recruit by Dark Specter and Astronema to help take over the galaxy which lead to his death . Darkonda was so blinded by his greed and his attempts to be loyal to Dark Specter that he forgot who he was truly loyal to and that was the Virus . The Virus raised them both as kids and taught them to love all that was evil and the rangers lead to his defeat , so , Drokunas will do everything to avenge his brothers fate.

" Yes , it has , I have a rather special mission for you from the Virus . " Major Sheeba said .

" I will follow all that the Virus commands . " Drokunas said .

" He wants you to distract the rangers on Earth from my task of collecting the Psycho Rangers remains and reviving Serpentera into a mighty beast and if you can kill anyone of those heroes in rainbow spandex that you wish then do so . " Sheeba said .

" I will do as the Virus commands , but tell me are any of the Space Rangers on Earth Sheeba ? " Drokunas asked .

" All of the rangers except for those still in the future, but they might have arrived by the time you reach Earth . Now , go , we must move quickly if the Virus ' s plan is to work . " Major Sheeba said .

" I will go and bring back a head of a ranger . " Drokunas said leaving his room for the Dark Towers exit .

" Yes , all is going according to the Virus ' s plans and soon evil shall rule over all of those who dwell in the light . " Major Sheeba laughed .


	9. Lunar Trouble

_A/N: Trouble is on the way to meet the rangers ._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers or their allies. I do not own the Psycho Rangers, Serpentera or any of the other villians that have appeared in the Power Rangers . I do own the Virus, Major Sheeba , Drokunas, the Leeches, the Dark Tower , the Hydroship , and the story . _

Chapter 8 : Lunar Trouble

**Silver Hills - Silver Guardians Private Quarters **

Wes Collins and Eric Myers returned to Silver Hills from Turtle Cove followed by the Wild Force Rangers. Wes had already made contact with Jen in the future to come to the present timeline to meet with the other rangers so they were waiting on the arrival of the other Time Force Rangers and the SPD Rangers as well . Wes had also gotten a message from Jason the original Red Ranger that said other rangers and allies of the rangers were on their way to them , which had Wes ask his father to send them the Mr. Collins private jet to bring them to Silver Hills .

" Everyone just try and relax before the guys get here and then we can make plans to meet up with the rest of the ranger teams . " Wes said to his friends .

It wasn ' t a lie that most of the ranger teams thought of each other as family , so , what affect one team affected them all and whenever something as catastrophic as the Lights of Evil appearing starts to happen then all of the teams would join together to protect the innocent lives at stake and the universe . Just like when the Machine Empire tried to revive Serpentera , the 10 Red Rangers raced across space to deal with the threat of the monsterous zord harming the innocent .

" Then maybe we can figure out what is going on with monsters that were suppose to be defeated showing up out of nowhere after the earthquake . " Taylor said rolling her eyes .

" Somebody is grumpy . " Eric smirked .

" What are you getting all excited for Mr. Myers ? " Taylor asked .

" Taylor , Mr. Myers is my father , so , you can just call me Eric . " Eric said .

Wes and the Wild Force Rangers shooked their heads , sighed , and didn ' t say anything to Taylor and Eric finding it pointless to do so .

" So , did you get a message from Carter ? " Cole asked Wes trying to change the subject .

" Carter said that Aquitian Rangers landed their new Hydroship at the Aquabase the Lightspeed Rescue team uses in Mariner Bay , they had Leo and Galaxy Rangers on board along with Billy , the original Blue Ranger . " Wes said .

" And Tommy Oliver ? " Cole asked .

" He was going to check out the Abyss of Evil near the Blue Bay Harbor where the Ninja Storm team is from and then contact his Dino Thunder Rangers once he figures out what is going on . Tommy also said that the new team of rangers from Briarwood called the Mystic Force Rangers showed up at Blue Bay Harbor to help , which would account for all of the teams . " Wes said .

" Good , we could use all of the allies we can get . " Danny said .

" Agreed , " Max, Alyssa , and Eric agreed .

Merrick was sitting back quiet listening to the others when he heard a voice in his head which he realized to be Zen - Aku .

_" These Lights of Evil could pose a bigger problem for the both of us if things start getting out of hand . " Zen-Aku said to Merrick ._

" What ? " Merrick asked making the others look at him .

" Merrick are you okay ? " Alyssa asked .

" Yes , I ' m fine , Zen - Aku was speaking to me . " Merrick said .

" You are still in contact with Zen - Aku ? " Taylor asked .

" Everyone has a chance to seek redemption from all of the wrongdoings they ' ve made Taylor . " Cole said .

" What exactly did Zen - Aku say to you Merrick ? " Max asked .

" That the Lights of Evil could mean trouble for both him and me . " Merrick said .

" It won ' t turn him will it ? " Cole asked .

_" I will never go back to being evil again . " Zen-Aku said ._

" No , it won ' t . " Merrick said .

" Then how the Lights of Evil affect the both of you ? " Eric asked .

_" Those I use to serve when I walked in the ways of evil will see my turning to side of good as a betrayal . They would seek revenge on me for being a traitor and try to separate the two of us into two separate beings . " Zen-Aku spoke to Merrick . _

Merrick told the other rangers what Zen - Aku said .

" Wouldn ' t that be a good thing , I mean the both of you could walk freely then without being one and it could mean an extra ally for us ? " Max asked .

_" Separating us could either severally weaken the both of us or kill Merrick in the process . " Zen-Aku said ._

" What ?! " Merrick asked both shocked and scared .

" What is it ? " Danny asked alarmed as were the other rangers .

" Zen - Aku said separating us could either injure both of us or kill me . " Merrick said making the others look at the Lunar Wolf Ranger .

" Then for both of your sakes we will not allow it to happen . " Cole said .

**Dark Tower**

" Sorry rangers , but the Lunar Wolf Ranger and Zen - Aku will feel my wrath before I attempt to separate them . I hope they can stand a little pain . " The Virus said ,

The Virus had a crystal ball that he could use to see everything including those in another timeline such as the future . He also had a statue that was very similar to a voodoo doll , it resembled Zen - Aku ' s physical appearance . He used his energy to send cast strong electrical beams over the statue which actually caused Zen - Aku to feel the pain of the electrical current which also caused Merrick to feel the same pain Zen - Aku was feeling .

**Silver Hills - Silver Guardians Private Quarters **

" Ow , ah " The moment that Zen - Aku felt the pain from the electrical beams the Virus was casting over his statue Merrick started feeling it . The Lunar Wolf Ranger was on his knees in pain .

" Merrick , what ' s happening ? " Alyssa asked Cole and Wes was kneeling next to the Merrick .

" Whatever , Zen - Aku feels I can feel just like how I can hear him when he speaks . Zen - Aku is in pain , it feels something is electrocuting him , which means they are shocking me too . " Merrick grimaced and then felt more pain .

" We need get him help right a way . " Cole said looking at Wes and Eric .

" I don ' t think the Silver Guardians can deal with this , we need one of the rangers who have knowledge about something like this . " Wes said .

" Contacting one of the other rangers and see what we can do ? If I have to I will fly Merrick to them with the Yellow Eagle Wildzord . " Taylor said .

" I ' m on it . " Eric said leaving the room to the Com Link set up by him and Wes to keep in contact with the other rangers .

" Hang on , Merrick , we will figure this out . " Max said .

" Ow , ah , " Merrick felt another shock .

Eric soon came back in .

" We need to get Merrick to the Aquitian Rangers , Jason said they may have a way to block whatever is shocking Zen - Aku from the attacker . " Eric said .

" But , we need to decide who will go with him to Mariner Bay and stay here to wait on the others . " Taylor said .

" I ' ll go with Merrick , " Danny said .

" Me too , " Max said .

" I ' ll go with them , we can use one of the Silver Guardian vehicles to get to Mariner Bay a lot faster . " Eric said .

" Right , lets move . " Cole said as he and Wes helped Merrick into one of the Silver Guardians Black SUVs .

Max got in the back with Merrick as Danny got up front with Eric .

" Take care of him . " Cole said .

" Don ' t worry he is in good hands . " Eric said .

" And be careful with the monsters out there . " Taylor said .

" Of course , lets go guys . " Eric said as he cranked up the SUV and then speeded away to Mariner Bay .

" I hope they Aurico and the other Aquitian Rangers can help Merrick . " Cole said .

" So , do I . " Wes agreed .


	10. Abnormal Lives

_A/N: So , Merrick and Zen - Aku are connected to each other and the Virus is attacking Zen - Aku which is causing Merrick to feel it as well . That ' s not a good thing at all , so , lets see what can be done for the Lunar Wolf . _

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Power Rangers, their allies, or the villains that were actually in the Power Ranger series . I do own the Virus, Major Sheeba, Drokunas , the Leeches , the Hydroship, the Dark Tower, and the story . _

Chapter 9 : Abnormal Lives

**Blue Bay Harbor **

In Blue Bay Harbor the Ninja Storm and Mystic Force Rangers was still at the Abyss of Evil waiting on Tommy to get there , he was bringing Conner , the Red Dino Thunder Ranger who was the only other Dino Thunder Ranger outside of Tommy to still live in Reefside . Cam , had gotten to the Abyss of Evil not to long ago so all they had to wait on where the two Dino Rangers . The conversation had turned to what the newest team of rangers were having to deal with in Briarwood .

" So , you guys are having to fight this thing called the Master which is nothing more than a floating eyeball ? " Dustin asked .

" Yeah , mate , that about sums it up . " Xander said .

" And I thought Lothor and his goons had problems . " Dustin said .

" Its pretty weird what we have to go through . " Xander said .

" You should of seen the time we had to take on the clone Tori . " Dustin said .

" Dustin , if you even think about going there you will be shining my surfboard for a week . " Tori said giving him the pissed off look .

" Were you really turned into clone ? " Chip asked .

" It was a monster made to look like me . " Tori said .

" Try spending sometime as vampire . " Vida said .

" You were seriously turned into vampire ? " Hunter asked .

" Yes , but Chip here helped me turn back . " Vida said .

" Tori and I were turned into perfume by one of Lothor ' s monsters . " Dustin said .

" I couldn ' t get the smell out of my clothes for a week . " Tori said .

" Hunter and I got stuck in a popcorn bucket . " Blake said .

" That ' s just not right , mate . " Xander said .

" Being stuck Choobo ' s backpack wasn ' t much fun either . " Hunter said .

" We definitely don ' t live normal lives and once you become a ranger you will never have a normal life again . " Cam said , just as jeep drove up carrying Tommy and Conner .

Both of the Dino Rangers got out and walked over to the Ninjas Storm and Mystic Force Team .

" So , what seems to be the trouble and who are these guys ? " Tommy asked looking at the Mystic Force Rangers .

" We are the Mystic Force Power Rangers , I ' m Nick , Red Ranger and this is my team . " Nick stepped up and once again introduced himself and the newest team of rangers .

" Good to have you aboard on this . " Tommy said .

" If it means protecting the innocent then we ' re in on this . " Madison said .

" Agreed " Nick said .

" Glad you feel the same as the previous teams of rangers , it means you are truly dedicated to the responsibilities and the tasks you ' ve been given as Power Rangers . " Tommy said .

" I ' m not opposed to more help . " Conner said .

" Speaking of help where are the other Dino Thunder Rangers ? " Shane asked .

" Kira is on her way from LA and Trent was going to get Ethan from UTI and head here , Mr. Anton was going to let them use his private jet . " Conner said .

" Okay , now that everything is settled someone want to explain what they called us out here for ? " Tommy asked .

" I got it guys , " Blake said and then explained everything the Mystic Mother said .

" Who is the Mystic Mother ? " Conner asked .

" She was once Rita Repulsa who used her magic for evil and tried to take over the universe with her husband Lord Zedd , Master Vile was her father and Rito Revolto was her little brother . " Tommy said .

" What happened to them ? " Cam asked .

" After the Power Chamber was destroyed by Divatox towards the end of the Turbo Rangers and beginning of the Space Rangers , Rita and Zedd along with several other villains formed the United Alliance of Evil with Dark Specter as their leader . Everybody was under the assumption that Zordon ' s Wave at the end of Space Rangers mission either purified all of the evil beings turning them to good or destroyed the others turning them into dust . But , some of the Machine Empire survived and tried to revive Zedd ' s evil zord Serpentera , but their plans where scraped when myself and nine other red rangers went to stop them during the year of Wild Force Rangers . " Tommy explained .

" So , the Mystic Mother was Rita Repulsa ? " Madison asked .

" Yes , Rita , Lord Zedd , and Divatox all denounced their connections to evil and decided to either live normal lives without magic , or do as the Mystic Mother has done and use their magic for good . Zordon ' s Wave gave them a second chance and most of them have used that second chance as a way to redeem themselves from all fo the evil and wrong they did while they were still evil . " Tommy said .

" So , who is Ryan Mitchell ? " Chip asked .

" Ryan Mitchell is the Titanium Ranger of Lightspeed Rescue Rangers , why do you ask ? " Tommy asked just as another car pulled up , they looked to see Kira , Ethan , Trent , and Anton Mercer get out .

" That would be the rest of the team . " Conner said .

" Sorry , we ' re late , I had to drag Ethan away from the library . " Trent said .

" Hey , I had an important test coming up . " Ethan said .

" More important than your ranger duties ? " Conner asked .

" No , hey don ' t start with me when someone nearly left the team when they once thought soccer was more important . " Ethan said .

" But , I decided that my duties as a ranger was more important than soccer and if whatever we have deal with this time ends up destroying the universe then there won ' t be a UTI and there won ' t be any soccer . So , for oursake and all of the other innocents in the universe I will put my duties as a ranger before anything else that maybe important to me . So , how about you ? " Conner held out his hand .

" You ' re right , I ' m in Conner . " Ethan said shaking the Red Dino Rangers hand .

" Good , cause we are going to need everyone on this . " Tommy said .

" Whatever you need just name it , Tommy . " Mr. Mercer said .

" Thank you , Anton . " Tommy said and then explained everything that had been said before the rest of the Dino Rangers showed up .

" So , what does Ryan Mitchell have to do with this new threat ? " Kira asked .

" That ' s what I want to know . " Tommy said .

" The monster that we meet up with called himself Major Sheeba , he said he was the leader of the evil of all evil ' s army and he called it the Virus . Sheeba say he once was one the body of a ranger in the form of a cobra and said that after he was removed his master the Virus restored him to his physical form to not only take down the ranger he once marked , but all of the ranger teams . Sheeba also mentioned that the ranger ' s name was Ryan . " Blake said .

" Then that would be Ryan Mitchell , which means whatever this Virus is it has the ability to revive former enemies even ones that are curse marks and turn them into monsters used to take down us . " Tommy said .

" You said Major Sheeba called this thing the Virus ? " Anton Mercer asked .

" Yes , it did . " Nick answered .

" Why ? What is it Anton ? " Tommy asked .

" I don ' t know if its something , but Lothor once mentioned a Virus that could call all the evils together much like the United Alliance of Evil . He said a piece of this Virus was down in the deepest part of the Abyss of Evil and that even he wouldn ' t go near something as diabolical as that creature for it would be to great for someone who has been touched by evil to attempt to control . " Anton said .

" When did Lothor mention this ? " Cam asked .

" When he and Mesogog teamed up , I was apart of Mesogog at one point so I do remember some of things they talked about . " Anton said .

" So , where is Lothor ? " Hunter asked .

" Most likely dead , he was in Mesogog ' s Lab when it exploded , but I don ' t really know for sure seeing as no one has been there since it was destroyed . " Anton said .

" Is it possible to still be able to check it out ? " Conner asked .

" Anything ' s possible Conner , we just have to see if any of the portals are still active after Mesogog has been gone for so long . " Tommy said just as his old communicator went off .

" What was that ? " Chip and Blake both asked .

" My old communicator from back in my original days as a ranger , it still gives me the creeps when it goes off . This Tommy , go ahead . " Tommy said .

" Tommy , this Jason , we have assue that has come up man . " The original Red Ranger said .

" What happened ? " Tommy asked .

" Eric Myers called and said that something unknown attacked the spirit of Zen - Aku that still rests in Merrick Baliton with an electrical type attacks shocking both of them . Apparently Merrick can hear and feel everything that happens to Zen - Aku and is feeling the affects of the attack . Eric , Danny Delgado and Max Cooper are headed toward Mariner Bay where the Aquitians Hydroship is docked to see if the Aquitians and Billy can figure out what is going on and how to counteract and prevent these attacks on Merrick . " Jason explained .

" Okay , what about the other Wild Force Rangers and Wes Collins ? " Tommy asked .

" They are still waiting for the rest of the Time Force Rangers and the SPD Rangers to arrive from the future and I have already called Kim and Zack and they are on their way to Mariner Bay as we speak . " Jason said .

" What is the Galaxy Rangers position ? " Tommy asked .

" They arrived on the Hydroship with the Aquitian Rangers and Billy , so , they are already in Mariner Bay with the Lightspeed Rescue team . I have the Space Rangers and the rest of the rangers that live in Angel Grove with me as well as a few extra friends and allies . " Jason said .

" Who are the allies ? " Tommy asked .

" Alpha , Trey of Triforia , the Phantom Ranger , the Blue Senturion , Dex , and Auric the Conqueror are with us . Alpha lead us into the hidden chamber of the old Power Chamber and we got the necessary devices to restore the powers to Zeonizers and Power Coins as well as the Ninja Storm and your team Dino Gems . " Jason said .

" Good , we need them , I am at Blue Bay Harbor checking out the Abyss of Evil as we speak and I have the Ninja Storm , Dino Thunder , and the Mystic Force Rangers with me . " Tommy said .

" Mystic Force is this the new team of rangers ? " Jason asked .

" Yes , they are , we will meet up with you guys in Mariner Bay as soon as we get done here . " Tommy said .

" Alright , well see you then , Dr. O . " Jason said making Tommy sigh and shake his head .

" Tommy out . " Tommy said .

" Okay , the Mystic Mother gave me this medallion and said that the combined power of the Ninja Storm Powers and the Mystic Force Magic should be able to activate it and temporarily seal the Abyss of Evil . " Blake said showing it to Tommy .

" Then lets go ahead and get that done and then head to Mariner Bay . " Tommy said to the ones that were with him .


	11. Reinforcements

_A/N: So , all of the teams are meeting up in Mariner Bay first , good plan ._

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Power Rangers, their allies, or the villains that were actually in the Power Ranger series . I do own the Virus, Major Sheeba, Drokunas , the Leeches , the Hydroship, the Dark Tower, and the story . _

Chapter 10 : Reinforcements

**Highway Between Silver Hills and Mariner Bay **

Eric was driving as fast as he could go without putting everyone at risk to Mariner Bay and the Lightspeed Rescue Aquabase . Merrick was still in pain from the electrical current going through him .

" Ow , " Merrick grimaced .

" Hold on Merrick , will get you some help soon buddy . " Max said .

" I can feel Zen - Aku hurting . " Merrick was beginning to fade .

" Eric , he ' s fading . " Max said .

" I ' m going as fast as I can go without putting all of us at risk . " Eric said praying for a miracle , but then Leeches , Cogs , and Sting Wingers appeared infront of him , making the Quantum Ranger stop the SUV .

" This is not a good time . " Danny said .

" Eric , let Danny and me out and we can handle them while you go ahead with Merrick . " Max said .

" You sure you can handle this by yourselves ? " Eric asked .

" Yes , just get Merrick to the Aquabase . " Danny agreed .

" You can count on me . " Eric reassured them .

Max and Danny both exitted the SUV and stood in front of the monsters .

" Hey , uglies why don ' t you move and let our friend here pass so my other friend can get some help . " Max commanded .

The foot soldiers shook their heads no .

" I think they just refused . " Danny said .

" Then lets do it . " Max said .

" Wild Access ! "

Max and Danny morphed into the Blue and Black Wild Force Rangers and charged the monsters to take them out . They fought them of as hard as they could until they were far enough out of Eric ' s way .

" Eric , go on . " Danny called to the Quantum Ranger .

" Good luck guys . " Eric said speeding the SUV through the opening .

**Aquabase **

The alarms started going of at the Aquabase when lead to the rangers running into the Rescue Op .

" What ' s happening ? " Kelsey asked .

" Look on the screen . " Ms . Fairbanks said and the rangers looked at the screen to see Max and Danny fighting off the monsters .

" Those are Cogs . " Billy said .

" And Sting Wingers . " Leo said .

" But , what are those strange creatures with them ? " Joel asked .

" I don ' t know , but look at the other screen . " Chad answered and they saw one of the Silver Guardian SUVs heading towards the Aquabase just as Billy ' s old communicator went off .

" This is Billy , " Billy said .

" Billy , this is Jason , Eric Myers the Quantum Ranger of the Time Force Rangers and two of the Wild Force Rangers are coming to you and the Aquitians at the Aquabase in the Silver Guardians SUV . Merrick Baliton the Lunar Wolf Wild Force Ranger is in need of help and I ' m hoping that you and the Aquitians might have a solution to the problem . " Jason said .

" May explain why Cogs , Sting Wingers , and some unknown species of monsters tried to attack the Silver Guardians SUV heading to the Aquabase . The Blue and Black Wild Force Rangers are fighting them of as we speak giving the SUV enough time to pass . " Billy explained .

" Oh no , can anyone get to them ? " Jason asked .

" We ' ll go . " Carter said running out of Rescue Ops with the other Lightspeed Rescue Rangers .

" Wait up and we ' ll help you . " Leo said following the Lightspeed Rescue team with the Galaxy Rangers and Mike .

" The Lightspeed and Galaxy Rangers are going to them now . " Billy said .

" Good thing you guys have extra help , we ' ll be there as soon as possible . " Jason said .

**Highway Between Silver Hills and Mariner Bay **

Danny and Max were now being cornered by the Sting Wingers and half of the unknown species of monsters while the Cogs and other half of the unknown species of monsters were following Eric in the Silver Guardian SUV .

" Danny , we need to get out of here and help Eric and Merrick . " Max said .

" I agree , but we are out numbered here Max . " Danny said .

" Hey , back off of our friends . " Leo called from behind the monsters , they turned to see the Galaxy Rangers and Mike standing together .

" Reinforcements are here . " Max said .

" You guys ready ? " Leo asked the Galaxy Rangers and Mike .

" We ' re ready , Leo . " Kendrick said .

" Go for it , little bro . " Mike agreed .

" Go Galactic ! "

" Magna Power ! "

The Galaxy Rangers now stood in their respective colored suits of Red , Yellow , Pink , Blue and Green , while Mike had his Magna Defender black suit on . They charged in to help Danny and Max fight off the Sting Wingers and the other monsters they were dealing having to deal with at the moment .

**Mariner Bay **

Eric had just drove across the Mariner Bay city limit sign when he saw the Cogs and the other half of the unknown monsters following him .

" Man , this is not good . " Eric said and glanced at Merrick who was still in pain , but passed out .

" Merrick , " Eric tried to call his name to wake him up , but nothing . He then heard sirens and saw the Lightspeed Rescue Rover coming towards him .

" Hang on Eric , help is one the way . " Joel said .

" Glad to see you guys , Merrick is out of it . " Eric said as he stopped next to the Rescue Rover .

" Okay , Dana , Joel go with Eric and help him with Merrick , the rest of us can deal with these guys . " Carter said as Dana and Joel got in the Silver Guardian Vehicle with Eric .

" Alright , lets go . " Chad said .

" Lightspeed Rescue ! "

" Titanium Power ! "

The Lightspeed Rescue Rangers charged at the Cogs and unknown monsters to take them out .

" Hang on guys , " Eric said speeding away in the SUV toward Aquabase .

" We ' ll keep them off of your tail . " Joel said , he and Dana were already morphed into their Green and Pink Rescue Ranger Suits .

" Right , " Dana said as the two Rescue Rangers pulled out their Rescue Blasters and started shooting out the window at the monsters that followed them .

" Glad you guys are prepared . " Eric said continuing to the Aquabase .

" Ahh , " Merrick screamed as the pain got worse .

" Hang on , Merrick , we are almost there . " Joel said .

Joel and Dana finally did away with the monsters following them just as Eric started driving through the tunnels to take them to the Aquabase .


	12. Drokunas

_A/N: Monsters are everywhere , the Lunar Wolf Ranger is in trouble , the Abyss of Evil maybe eviler than we all thought , and we are still waiting on the 2 Ranger teams from the future. Have I forgotten anything yet ? _

_A/N 2 : For those who are wondering about who will be the SPD Red Ranger , Jack Landon came out of retirement temporarily after the earthquake to deal help the other Rangers deal with the Virus . Nova and Kat Manx will also be able to morph to add to the list of allies for the Rangers , but will be like the Phantom Ranger and Blue Senturion where they will only fight in an emergancy and Sam will also be on as the Omega Ranger to help the Rangers . Now without further ado lets get back to the story ._

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Power Rangers, their allies, or the villains that were actually in the Power Ranger series . I do own the Virus, Major Sheeba, Drokunas , the Leeches , the Hydroship, the Dark Tower, and the story . _

Chapter 11 : Drokunas

**Silver Hills **

Taylor was now pacing the room , she was both worried about what was going on and getting impatient waiting on the Rangers from the future still waiting to arrive in Silver Hills . Alyssa was watching her pace more worried about what was going on with Merrick .

" Merrick , will be alright want he ? " Alyssa asked .

" Don ' t worry Alyssa , Eric won ' t let us down , he ' ll get Merrick to the Aquabase so the Aquitians can figure out what is going on with him and how to stop it . " Wes reassured her .

" Max and Danny won ' t let Merrick down either . " Cole said .

" Just wish the ones from the future will get here soon . " Taylor said just as alarms went off in the Silver Guardians Private Quarters .

Wes brought up the view screen to see monsters near the Silver Hills warehouse district .

" Those aren ' t orgs , " Cole said .

" Or mutants , but they are still monsters . " Wes said .

" Then lets take care of them . " Taylor said .

" Time for Time Force ! "

" Wild Access ! "

**Silver Hills Warehouse District**

Drokunas and the Leeches were in town terrorizing the people and destroying everything . The Leeches looked a lot like Sting Wingers with out the stingers and wings , they had a hard exoskeleton made of swamp , green scales and a gooey type body underneath . They were trying to lure out the Rangers , so , Drokunas could pick them off .

" Come out , come out where ever you are Power Rangers . I know some of you live in this area . " Drokunas said .

" Maybe you should call that out so loudly . " Taylor said as the she , Cole , Alyssa and Wes stood behind the monsters that were terrorizing and destroying everything in town .

" Why not ? " Drokunas asked turning around .

" Cause your worst nightmare may come true . " Cole said .

The Rangers were in their respective suits , Wes was in his Red Time Force Suit and the three Wild Force Rangers were in their suits , Cole in red , Taylor in yellow , and Alyssa in white , all four Rangers were ready to take down the monsters .

" I ' m not afraid of you Power Rangers , where I come from what you nightmares we call them dreams and I have a dream to destroy every known Power Ranger in existence for the pain those Space Rangers caused me when they caused my brother to get killed . " Drokunas said .

" Andros , wouldn ' t kill anyone . " Wes said .

" Whatever , Leeches get them . " Drokunas commanded .

The Leeches advanced foward attacking the Rangers as Drokunas commanded them to do . Wes was off to one side with his Chrono Saber fighting and slashing through Leeches , but as one would fall another would step in its face .

Taylor was up on high platform using her Eagle Sword and Claws to take down the Leeches , one of them tried to attack her by leaping into the air , but got clawed for its trouble and then kicked down to the ground to add insult to injury .

" These things aren ' t so tough . " Taylor said .

" Yeah , but the numbers could be little better in our favor . " Wes agreed .

" Getting tired are we ? " Taylor asked .

" Nope , not at all , how about you ? " Wes smirked .

" Leave it to get all tough guys on us . " Taylor said making Wes laugh .

Closer to the building up on metal staircase , Alyssa was holding her own against some of the Leeches . She was using her Crystal Saber to send energy blasts at the monsters killing each one it shot . Cole was below her also dealing with Leeches kicking and punching his way through the Leeches , every once in awhile he would use his Claws to slash through a Leech .

" Heh , heh , " Drokunas laughed , he had just received a message by telepathy from Major Sheeba saying he had gotten the pieces to the Psycho Rangers and revived Serpentera .

" What are you laughing at we are taking out your Leeches ? " Wes asked .

" Because , my partner Major Sheeba has just revived the evil zord known as Serpentera and has transformed him from a failed machine experiment to ferocious monster obedient to my Dark Lord , the Virus , ha , ha , haha . " Drokunas laughed evily while Cole and Wes looked at each other knowing what that meant for both the Power Ranger family and the innocents of the universe .

" Then its a good thing we won ' t stop from sending him back to the grave where he belongs . " Jack Landon said from standing on top of building with the rest of the SPD Rangers behind him .

" We agree with that statement . " Jen was to the far left of the battle standing with the rest of the Time Force Rangers .

" Well , what do we have here , if it isn ' t the Rangers from the future ? " Drokunas asked .

" Yes , and you are messing with our Ranger family so why don ' t you step back . " Lucas warned .

" Or what oh mighty Ranger , I don ' t fear you and I only answer to the Virus . " Drokunas .

" Then , we have no choice , but to take you in , " Doggie Cruger said .

" I ' m not go anywhere until my Lord commands me to do so , Tengas and Quantrons attack . " Drokunas said revealing the ambush he had set up for the Rangers when the ones from the future arrived .

Tengas and Quantrons attacked the rangers from everywhere along with the remaining Leeches . The Tengas mainly target the SPD Rangers on top of the building , while the Quantrons went at the Time Force Rangers from the future , and the Leeches remained focused on the Wes and the three Wild Force Rangers that they had originally attacked at the start of the battle .

" I think this would be a good time to morph . " Z said from the roof .

" I agree . " Trip said .

" Lets do it , " Jack and Jen both said .

" Time for Time Force ! "

" SPD Emergency ! "

The fight against the monsters was not exactly going in the Rangers favor even with them all morphed , taking out the monsters was bad enough , but the numbers were getting them . Soon all of the Rangers were backed into a corner .

" Now what ? " Sky asked .

" We hold them off until the Rangers from Angel Grove gets here . " Cole said .

" Jason , Andros , and TJ should be touching down as we speak with the extra help from the onces coming from Angel Grove . " Wes said .

" Then we hold them off until they can get here . " Doggy Cruger said .

" I have an idea . " Jack said .

" Then go for it , " Syd said .

" SPD Battlizer ! Cyber Mode Activate ! "

Jack was now standing in the first mode of his Battlizer which gave him a Energy Sword , Metallic Gauntlets and Metallic Greaves and increased his power and strength .

" Jack , go ahead to the second mode , it should help decrease the numbers even more . " Sky said .

" Right , Battlizer , Sonic Mode ! "

" Battlizer Mode 2 , Complete ! "

Now , the Red SPD Ranger had armor in the form of torso and shins , jet pack , and siren blasters . He also had a sword fully equiped with its on powers .

" Now lets see how the tide turns in our favor . " Jack said

" Our fellow man in red just upped the game by bring out his Battlizer , Cole . " Wes said .

" Yes , I see that . " Cole agreed .

" So , why don ' t we use ours ? " Wes said .

" After you . " Cole said .

Wes stepped forward and with in a ball of flame he called out .

" Red Battle Warrior ! "

When Wes stepped out of the flames he was wearing medieval golden torso armor , greaves , gauntlets , and helmet , he also had fire - designed wings and a sword ready to fight .

" My turn , " Cole said taking out the Animarium Buckle and Falcon Summoner , he put the pointed the Falcon Summoner into the air and shot it off .

" Animarium Power ! Red Savage Warrior Power Up ! "

Cole now stood in his Battlizer which included wings that funtion as a shield , a Crystal Saber , the ability to fly , armor on the hands , and a large red gem in the center of the chest on the armor .

" Well , I guess its time to take them down . " Jack said .

" Together ? " Wes asked .

" Together , " Cole agreed .

Cole started first using his Crystal Saber to send extra high energy beams at the Leeches which took a fourth of them down .

Wes then attacked using his Battle Fire Saber , a golden swored , flaming circle finishing move which took out another fouth of the Leeches .

Jack finished off the attack with his Battlizer with his sword becoming a flaming sword , then flies up in the air , and releases four streaks of fire from the sword getting another fourth of the enemies leaving only a fourth of Leeches left and Drokunas .

" If you don ' t want to be next then I suggest you come quietly or retreat . " Jack warned Drokunas and the rest of the Leeches .

" You want to make ideal threats boy . " Drokunas said teleporting to Alyssa grabbing her and then teleporting back to where the Leeches stood infront of him .

" Alyssa ! " Taylor called to her .

" Hey , let her go . " Cole demanded starting to advance toward the monsters .

" Don ' t take another step unless you want me to put my sword through her . " Drokunas warned pulling a sword from the belt on his back and holding it to the White Wild Force Rangers neck .

Cole stopped in his tracks and the rest of the Rangers didn ' t make a move out of fear of Drokunas harming her .

" You Rangers are pathetic , you can ' t . . . " Drokunas started to say , but got a blasted before he could finish which caused him to turn Alyssa a loose .

Lucas and Bridge ran to Alyssa pulling her out of the way as Drokunas turned to see who had fired at him . Storm Blaster was coming towards him with Justin , Adam , and Rocky in the jeep , the Turbine Lasers had shot Drokunas .

" We heard you guys need back up . " Jason said as the rest of the rangers coming from Angel Grove showed up along with the Space Rangers and their allies none of them were morphed yet .

" Man , are we glad to see you . " Wes said .

Andros and the Space Rangers stopped when they saw Drokunas cause of his similar appearance to Darkonda .

" Who are you and why do you look like Darkonda ? " Andros asked .

" Well , what do we have here , the Space Rangers ? I am Drokunas , Darkonda was my older brother and you drove him made which ended in him getting killed . So , I am here to put an end to all of the Power Ranger teams and I will save you Red Space Ranger for last . " Drokunas said .

" Darkonda killed himself by crashing into Dark Specter . " Karone said .

" Ah , if it is Astronema on the side of good . " Drokunas said .

" I am not Astronema , the names Karone get it right . " Karone said .

" I wonder what Ecliptor would say if he were here seeing you walking around with the Rangers he despised and tried to destroy . " Drokunas said .

" He wouldn ' t approve of the likes of you and he sacificed himself to protect me . " Karone said .

" Karone , don ' t let this guy mess with your head , its what he wants . " Zhane said to her .

" Yes , we know you are on ourside . " Ashley said .

" You ' re right . " Karone said .

" So , you are a traitor to those who walk in the ways of evil like that other traitor Zen - Aku who prefers to search for redemption along with the Lunar Wolf Ranger . Soon , my Lord the Virus will separate that mangy mutt from his human friend killing the Lunar Wolf and making Zen - Aku his slave until the Virus is tired of him and then kill him for treason . " Drokunas laughed .

" Your leader will not kill Merrick or Zen - Aku as long as I am still standing and breathing . They are both my family and I don ' t let family get hurt . " Cole declared pointing at Drokunas .

" Blazing Lion , how are you going to do that when you have to take on the newly revived , newly improved Serpentera ? " Drokunas asked .

" He revived Serpentera ? " Jason and Andros asked .

" The Virus can do lots of things , he is even collected the pieces of Psycho Rangers to revive and improve their abilities to end you rangers once and for all . " Drokunas said .

" What ? " The Space Rangers looked at each other .

" Now for my final attack here , Leeches take them down . " Drokunas said sending the last wave of soldiers to them .

The Leeches were all Blasted by Lightning Cruisers lasers and when the smoke cleared Drokunas has vanished .

" I think things have just gone from bad to worse . " Rocky said .

" With an improved Serpentera and the Psycho Rangers on their side then that means our list of enemies increase . " Dex said .

What happened next was an introduction of everyone to the SPD team and from SPD to the others .

" Now that we all know each other , lets head to Mariner Bay to the Aquabase , Tommy said he would meet us their with the Ninja Storm , Dino Thunder , and Mystic Force Rangers . " Jason said .

" Good idea , but what about Zack and Kimberly ? " Trini asked .

" How about Justin and Adam take Storm Blaster to the airport to get them and then come straight to the Aquabase ? " Jason said .

" We ' ll go . " Adam said .

" Let ' s go Storm Blaster . " Justin said as he and Adam got on Storm Blaster and drove towards the airport .

" Alright everyone else to the Aquabase . " Jason said .

The rest of the Rangers in Silver Hills got in vehicles and left for Mariner Bay to check on Merrick and to arrange a meeting with all of the Ranger teams .


	13. Temporary Seal

_A/N : One more group of Rangers left to make it to Mariner Bay . _

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Power Rangers, their allies, or the villains that were actually in the Power Ranger series . I do own the Virus, Major Sheeba, Drokunas , the Leeches , the Hydroship, the Dark Tower, and the story . _

Chapter 12 : Temporary Seal

**Blue Bay Harbor - Abyss of Evil Location **

The Dino Rangers , Ninjas Storm Rangers , Mystic Force Rangers , and Dr. Anton Mercer were standing over the site where the Abyss of Evil first opened with the medallion the Mystic Mother gave them to temporarily seal the Abyss of Evil keeping one of the pieces of the Virus from get loose and harming everyone . Tommy placed the medallion over the crack in the Earth .

" Now , since the Mystic Mother said we should combine Ninja Storm Powers and the Mystic Force Magic to activate the medallion . I think you guys should unleash your powers directly at the medallion . Shane let your team go ahead . " Tommy said as the Dino Rangers , Anton , and Tommy backed up .

" Right , lets go guys . " Shane said .

" Power of Air ! "

" Power of Water ! "

" Power of Earth ! "

" Power of Thunder ! "

" Green Samurai Power ! "

The five Ninja Storm Rangers launched their Ninja Beams at the medallion making it glow .

" Alright , Nick , go ahead with your team . " Tommy said .

" Right , " Nick said as the Mystic Force Rangers now stepped up .

" Element of Fire ! "

" Element of Lightning ! "

" Element of Water ! "

" Element of Wind ! "

" Element of Earth ! "

The Mystic Force Rangers sent their Mystic Magic to the Medallion to join with Ninja Storm Rangers Ninja Beams . The Medallion then started glowing and shot out chains into the ground which tied themselves around the crust of earth locking the Abyss of Evil up tight providing temporary time for all twelve of the Power Ranger teams to act before the danger got worse .

" Hopefully that will hold for awhile until we can come up with a plan to stop this evil permanently . " Tommy said .

" Then you can count the Mystic Force team in to help you . " Nick said and his team agreed with him .

" The Ninja Storm team has your back as well , Dr . O . " Shane said and his fellow ninjas agreed .

" And you know we will help out , too . " Conner said as the Dinos added their agreement with the other Ranger teams .

" Good , cause we will all need to work together to deal with this threat . " Tommy said .

" I will be more than happy to lend my assist if you need it Tommy . " Anton said .

" Thank you , Anton and we will call Hayley before we leave for Mariner Bay and ask her to join us cause we could use all of the allies we can get on this . " Tommy said .

The group left the Abyss of Evil for now head to Reefside to get Hayley and then head to Mariner Bay Aquabase .

**Aquabase **

In the infirmary of the Aquabase , the Cestro of the Aquitian Rangers and Billy , the Original Blue Ranger was trying to figure out what was happening to Merrick . Merrick was laying in one of the hospital beds still passed out when the Rescue Rangers , Galaxy Rangers , Max , and Danny had made it back after taking care of the monsters that had tried to roadblock Eric from getting the Lunar Wolf Ranger to the Aquabase .

" Is he going to be okay ? " Danny asked .

" I ' m not sure , yet , but the pain has stopped so whatever was attacking Zen - Aku must not be attacking him now . " Billy said .

" So , why is Merrick still out of it ? " Max asked .

" Probably due to shock and exhaustion from the pain and stress his body was put through when he felt Zen - Aku being attacked . " Cestro said .

Captain Mitchell walked in at that moment .

" The rest of the Wild Force Rangers , the Rangers from Angel Grove , and the 2 Ranger teams from the future has arrived as well as the Blue Turbo Ranger in a blue jeep with the original Black and Pink Rangers . " Captain Mitchell said .

" Thanks Dad , for letting us know . " Dana said , she was also trying to care for Merrick by using her experience as a medic to help the Lunar Wolf Ranger .

Cole , Taylor , and Alyssa came into the infirmary as soon as Captain Mitchell had told of their arrival .

" How is Merrick ? " Taylor asked .

" Passed out , " Eric said he was standing to the side hoping he has made it in time .

The Wild Force Ranger looked at their hurt comrade , Cole was the first to go to Merrick ' s side .

" Don ' t worry buddy , we ' ll figure out how to help the both of you . " Cole said .

" I have an idea that may counteract the attack if it occurs again , but we may need to wait until Tommy gets here with Thunder Ninjas Rangers from the Ninja Storm team . " Billy said .

" What is the plan ? " Danny asked .

" Merrick ' s Wild Zord is the Wolf right ? " Billy asked .

" Yes , it it . " Max said .

" And Zen - Aku ' s is a wolf and he is being attack with thunder energy . So , I think if we can combined the strength of Merrick ' s Wolf Zord , my Ninja Wolf Zord , and the Thunder Ninjas powers then maybe we could fight off the attack . But , we still need to find away to keep whoever is attacking Zen - Aku from doing it again . " Billy explained .

" Not , a bad idea Billy , but who is attacking Merrick and how do we get him to wake up ? " Jason asked walking in the infirmary .

" We still don ' t know . " Cestro said .

" I may have an idea . " Adam said he had walked in behind Jason .

" What ? " The Wild Force Rangers asked .

" When Divatox was after Lerigot , he started receiving telepathic transmission from his wife Yara at the hands of Divatox to contact Zordon . We connect his brainwaves to the view globe to see what Lerigot was thinking and seeing . " Adam said .

" It could work and if Zen - Aku is in Merrick it could give us an idea of what could be attacking Zen - Aku . " Billy said .

" Then lets do it , " Cole said .

" Maybe Alpha would know how to hook it up ? " Adam questioned .

" Is he here ? " Billy asked .

" Yes , I will get him . " Adam walked out to get Alpha .

" So , how long before Tommy and the ones with him gets here ? " Eric asked .

" Shouldn ' t be to long now , I just hope we will have Merrick up before then cause Tommy and myself are calling a full Ranger meeting as soon as they get here to go over what is going on and the best way to fight off this new threat . " Jason said .

" You can count us in . " Cole said as the other Wild Force Rangers agreed .

" Me too , " Eric agreed .

" Good , I am sure the others will agree as well . " Jason said .

" If you need the Aquitian Rangers assistance we will be more than glad to be of service to the cause . " Delphine said walking in with Aurico .

" And you have the Lightspeed Rescue Team here as well cause I am sure Carter and Ryan will agree with me that something has to be done . " Dana said .

" Then I will go and check with the other Rangers to see what they say . " Jason said .

" Okay , and I will stand with you guys as well Jason . " Billy said .

" Knew I could count on you Billy , keep me posted on Merricks condition . " Jason said as left out the door .

" We ' ll do . " Max said .


	14. Psychos

_A/N : So , we are still waiting on the group with Tommy to arrive at the Aquabase and Merrick is still passed out from the Virus attacking Zen - Aku ._

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Power Rangers, their allies, or the villains that were actually in the Power Ranger series . I do own the Virus, Major Sheeba, Drokunas , the Leeches , the Hydroship, the Dark Tower, and the story . _

Chapter 13 : Psychos

**Dark Tower **

Drokunas walked into the lab of the Dark Tower where Major Sheeba was at , he was finishing up the final touches on the Psycho Rangers .

" So , these are the Psycho Rangers ? " Drokunas asked .

" Yes , they are , Astronema was a fool for trying to use them like she did . They are a driven species that would normally only follow a set goal until they accomplished that goal or died trying . " Major Sheeba said looking at the five Psychos , they were laying on what appeared to be operating tables .

" Why wasn ' t a Silver Psycho Ranger created to combat the Silver Space Ranger ? " Drokunas wondered .

" I don ' t think Astronema ever found someone to become a Silver Psycho Ranger , but we will fix that Drokunas . " Major Sheeba said .

" How ? " Drokunas asked , even though he was evil through and through and fought in many battles along side of Darkonda . Drokunas was still very young compared to the other villains in the universe , so , he was still learning the Dark Arts .

" Come in you two . " Major Sheeba said .

" Two ? " Drokunas asked as two women stepped into the room . One was dressed like a scorpion , the other was dressed in black and purple .

" Yes , two Drokunas , we need enough Psycho Rangers to deal with the increased number of Space Rangers . First , meet Scorpina , she use to be one of the henchmen in Lord Zedd and Rita ' s army . " Major Sheeba said .

" My you ' re beautiful Miss Scorpina , may I . . . " Drokunas said before Scorpina stopped him .

" Sorry , Drokunas , I am wedded to another man called Goldar . " Scorpina said .

" You still have a lot to learn Drokunas , now meet Morgana from the furture . She is an enemy to SPD Rangers of the year 2025 . " Major Sheeba said .

" I want to be Mora again Major Sheeba . " Morgana said not liking her adult body .

" After you help me beat the Power Rangers , my dear . " Major Sheeba said .

" Who is Mora ? " Drokunas asked .

" Mora is Morgana ' s child form . " Major Sheeba said .

" She is much pretty than this form . " Morgana said .

" So , which Psychos are they going to be ? " Drokunas asked .

" Scorpina is going to Silver Psycho to combat Zhane the Silver Space Ranger and Morgana is going to become the Purple Psycho Ranger to combat Karone the Violet Space Ranger . That way they still have a mind of their own to kill the rangers , but are still able to listen if we tell them to pull back . " Major Sheeba said .

" I like it , but how are we going to deal with the other Psycho Rangers ability to not follow orders ? " Drokunas asked .

" I am dealing with that , I have rebuilt their brains to still have a drive to kill the rangers , but one that also follows orders without question or disobedience . " Major Sheeba explained .

" Sounds good , the Virus should be pleased . " Drokunas said .

" Are you girls up for the task of taking on the rangers ? " Major Sheeba asked .

" Killing Power Rangers is what I live for . " Scorpina said .

" I am more than ready to take on those rainbow suited heroes and reduce them zero so that way evil rules supreme in the world . " Morgana declared .

" The Virus will be most pleased with your decision ladies and will reward you for your loyalty to his army . " Drokunas said .

" Lets finish our work with the other Psychos . " Major Sheeba said .

**Aquabase - Infirmary **

Tommy Oliver , the rest of the Dino Rangers , the Ninja Storm Rangers , the Mystic Force Rangers , Anton Mercer , and Hayley arrived at the Aquabase just as Alpha was hooking Merrick up to the viewing screen using a cranial device on Merrick to see what was happening and who was attacking Zen - Aku and Lunar Wolf Ranger .

Cole was watching from the side making sure his friend and teammate was going to be okay . Tommy approached him carefully .

" How is he ? " Tommy asked making Cole look at him .

" He is still out of it , but he isn ' t being attack right now . I don ' t really know what all these devices are due to me being in the wilderness for the majority of my life , but if they can help Merrick then I am all for it . " Cole said .

" Don ' t worry Billy and Cestro know what they are doing and they will help him , Cole . " Tommy said .

" So , is this all of the Rangers here ? " Eric was in the still in the corner of the infirmary also staying out of the way , but staying close if he is need to help Merrick and Cole .

" Hey , Tommy , " Billy said approaching them .

" Billy , its good to see you again . " Tommy said .

" You too , I was letting you guys know that he is ready . " Billy said .

" Then lets see what is hurting Merrick and Zen - Aku . " Cole said .

" We can open the view sceen in Rescue Ops for the other Rangers to see . " Dana said .

" Good idea . " Tommy said .

" I ' ve got it , " Dana said connecting them through to Rescue Ops .


	15. The Virus

_A/N : Oh , the Psychos are back , I thought the Rangers got rid of those guys for good . Sorry if this chapter is a bit short . _

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Power Rangers, their allies, or the villains that were actually in the Power Ranger series . I do own the Virus, Major Sheeba, Drokunas , the Leeches , the Hydroship, the Dark Tower, and the story . _

Chapter 14 : The Virus

**Aquabase - Rescue Ops **

All of the Rangers and their allies that weren ' t currently in the infirmary was located in Rescue Ops to wait on ones in infirmary to tell them what was going on with the Lunar Wolf Ranger and what the new threat was attacking Earth . Tommy appeared on the viewing screen not long after everyone had arrived .

" Alright , Rangers and allies , Billy has finally hooked Merrick up to viewing screen and I hope it will shed some light on who is attacking him , Zen - Aku , all of us , and why this problem is happening now . Billy , Cestro go ahead . " Tommy said to the original Blue Ranger and Aquitian Blue Ranger .

" We are turning on the view screen now Tommy . " Cestro said as they showed everyone what was in both Merrick and Zen - Aku ' s mind through the view screen .

Everyone could definitely see the Wolf Duke Org in Merrick mind , they could see that he was in pain and what looked to be snake like chains around his wrist that had strange dark symbols .

" Could those chains be what is keeping Merrick from waking up ? " Wes asked .

" They could be , those markings on the chains is the main reason he can ' t free himself . Its of an ancient magic that was thought to be lost before even Zordon was born . " The Phantom Ranger said .

" But , what caused Zen - Aku to be chained like that ? He is an extremely powerful Duke Org , he was able to capture the Black Bear , Polar Bear , Giraffe , and Elephant Wild Zords from us without even blinking and made us de-morph several times without breaking a sweat . So , how is it that someone as strong as can be over powered like this ? " Max asked .

" Cause there is always someone stronger out there Max even with all of the monsters and villains we have seen to date . They get stronger and things get worse before they get better . But , as long as we stay strong and work together to defeat whatever this thing is then we will pull through . " Jason said .

After Jason had finished saying that something else came up on the viewing , something that was deep in Zen - Aku ' s mind . It was a hideous monster that looked like giant worm with pointy spines sticking out every where . It had a huge round mouth full of rows and rows of sharp teeth that would put a shark to shame . Its eyes were red and full of evil intent , they held a determination to whip out all that was good so that his darkness would reign forever .

Then the image turned into the shadow of a man like figure that was in jet , black armor with similar symbols to the ones on the chains holding Zen - Aku captive . The Rangers couldn ' t see his face due to having a black hood over his head shielding his face . Major Sheeba was on his right side , while Drokunas was on his left , and behind him they could see the newly revived Psycho Rangers with the addition of a Silver Psycho Ranger and Purple Psycho Ranger . Every now and then due to the window in side the Dark Tower , the Rangers could see a newly revived Serpentera no longer a machine , but a monster capable of spreading terror through out time and space . Major Sheeba stepped up to give introductions and greet the Rangers .

" Heh , heh , greetings Power Rangers , I see you have quite the family together now and even the Rangers from the future have arrived for this glorious occasion . Let me introduce myself , I am Major Sheeba , Supreme General of the Darkest Army in the World . I once had the privilege to be worn on the skin of the Titanium Ranger . " Sheeba laughed again .

" You were the snake that Diabolico put on me ? " Ryan asked the rest of the Rescue Rangers looking at him except for Dana who was still in the infirmary .

" That would be correct my friend , after you got rid of me my true master called and resembled me into my physical form . Don ' t worry Ryan , I have special plans for you just like my master has for Zen - Aku and his Ranger friend . Now let me introduce you to my comrade and partner , I am sure some of you have already met him . This is Drokunas , Darkondas little brother , he is a bit violent than his brother and his hatred for Rangers was fueled by none other than the Space Rangers especially Andros who lead Darkonda to kill himself . " Sheeba said .

" I told you already , Andros wasn ' t responsible for Darkonda killing himself . " Karone said .

" Ah and you Princes Astronema shall also eventually be treated like this traitor Zen - Aku for turning on the Dark Lord . " Sheeba said .

" Enough games already , who is this Dark Lord you speak of and why is he hiding from us ? " Tommy asked .

" He stands here at my side as we speak , he is the most powerful villain of all of the evil ones you faced . He one brought a dark being to life through his spiritual form who was known as Dark Specter leader of United Alliance of Evil . 3 , 000 years ago he caused all evil in time and space and rose up to take on the legendary Falcon and Dragon who created all that you see and feel Rangers . Then he was imprisoned by these Warriors that was sent to protect the innocent , these Warriors were similar to you Rangers which explains his hatred for all of you . Then his spirit felt one of his pieces calling to him when Lothor opened the Abyss of Evil and he rose again to finish what he started so long ago . He has always been and will always be known as the Virus . " Major Sheeba said as the warrior form of the Virus stepped up .

" Hello , Rangers , I have been aware of you for sometime now as you go about saving the universe from the evil ones who come before you . I was even there to face you myself in the form of Dark Specter and I felt the Abyss of Evil when it opened . I felt my spirit come back to me and rejuvenate my strength and now its my time to return to power . I let so many would be rulers of evil step up and take my place , but one by one they fell to a bunch of children and rainbow colored suits . So , it is time to make my return and take back my rightful place as Lord of All Evil and the World . Don ' t worry Rangers , soon you shall see me at my full strength and when you do it will be the last thing you see . Now , I shall release Zen - Aku and the Lunar Wolf Ranger for now cause I want them both to watch the world and friends they love so much fall before them and then I will make Zen - Aku pay for his treachery . " The Virus said as the chains on Zen - Aku fell off and the viewing screen went blank .

The Rangers looked at each other not knowing what to say at first . The Virus wasn ' t like any other villain they had faced , he was pure evil and powerful beyond measures that put all the other villains to shame .

Tommy appeared once again on the viewing screen .

" Hey guys , Merrick is awake . " Tommy said .

The other rangers especially the Wild Force Rangers breathed a sigh of relief at one good news so far . The Lunar Wolf Ranger would be alright for now .


	16. Thunder Wolf

_A/N: Merrick is awake and the Virus is creepy ._

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Power Rangers, their allies, or the villains that were actually in the Power Ranger series . I do own the Virus, Major Sheeba, Drokunas , the Leeches , the Hydroship, the Dark Tower, and the story . _

Chapter 15 : Thunder Wolf

**Aquabase - Infirmary **

Merrick woke up as soon as Zen - Aku was free of the chains that the Virus put on him . Billy unhooked the Lunar Wolf Ranger from the viewing screen .

" He ' s awake . " Cestro said .

" Thank you , for a minute there I thought we lost both of you . " Eric said .

" I ' m here , " Merrick said .

" Welcome back , Merrick , do you know what happened to you ? " Cole asked .

" Yes , that Virus thing attacked Zen - Aku and chained him up which caused me to be attacked and out of it . " Merrick said .

" Yes , and we are working on a way to shield you and Zen - Aku from the Virus . That way he can ' t attack you for now . " Billy said .

" But , it is only a temporary solution until we can figure out how to permanently destroy the Virus . " Cestro said .

" What is the plan ? " Merrick asked .

" Hang on , " Billy said going to the viewing screen and connecting through to Rescue Ops .

**Aquabase - Rescue Ops **

" So , guys , what are we going to do about the Virus ? " Trini asked .

" Man , that thing was gross . " Kimberly said .

" He ' s definitely no Rita or Lord Zedd . " Zack said .

" I don ' t think this is going to be like any villain the Ranger teams have faced before guys , not here on Earth , in Space , other Galaxies , or even in the future . This thing is preying on our teams not just individually or even former villains returning to take on two teams . This Virus is attacking all of us individually . " Jason said .

" He ' s right , Grumm definitely didn ' t think of attacking every past or present Ranger team , just us . " Jack said .

Billy appeared on the viewing after Tommy announced that Merrick had awoken from his coma .

" How is he Billy ? " Jason said .

" He ' s doing good , but I was wondering if the Thunder Ninjas could come to the infirmary ? " Billy asked .

" Sure , we ' re coming . " Hunter said getting up to go to the infirmary .

" Right behind you , " Blake following his brother .

" Alright , we will come to Rescue Ops as soon as we can block the Virus from Merrick and Zen - Aku . " Tommy said .

" Right , " Jason said as the viewing screen went blank .

" I wonder who else the Virus would recruit to take us on ? " Conner asked .

" Good question , maybe I can figure it . " Bridge said going to far wall of the room and then standing on his head .

" Not this again . " Syd said .

" Uhm , mate , what are you doing ? " Xander asked .

" Letting the blood flow to my head to help me think better . " Bridge explained .

" Dude , the last time I did that I fell on my face . " Dustin said .

" Why does that not surprise me ? " Cam asked .

" Hey , it was Sensi who made me do it for coming to class late . " Dustin said .

" That doesn ' t surprise me either Dustin . " Cam said .

The rest of the Rangers laughed .

**Aquabase - Infirmary **

Hunter and Blake walked into the infirmary where Merrick was pulling on his Howling Wolf jacket . They saw Billy and Tommy off to the side .

" So , what can we help with ? " Hunter asked as they approached the veteran Rangers .

" We need to create a device that will block Merrick and Zen - Aku from the Virus and I think I got an idea of how to use our powers to do so . " Billy said .

" Okay , what do you need ? " Blake asked .

" I want to use the same energy that Merrick has and the same element that was attacking Zen - Aku to cancel out the negative powers the Virus was using with our positive powers as Rangers . " Billy explained .

" Could you please explain that in a simpler version ? " Merrick asked standing up and walking to the Rangers .

" You and Zen - Aku both have the spirit of the wolf in you right ? " Billy asked .

" Yes , the Howling Wolf has been my spirit since before I found Zen - Aku ' s mask , Billy . " Merrick said .

" And the energy attack Zen - Aku came from the powers of thunder due to him being electrocuted . " Cestro said .

" That ' s what it felt like . " Merrick agreed .

" I want to take your wolf - spirit and one other wolf - spirit and combine it with Hunter and Blake ' s thunder powers to create a device that will act as a barrier between Zen - Aku and the Virus which will protect both him and you . " Billy said .

" Sounds good , but where are we going to get another wolf - spirit ? " Blake asked .

Tommy looked at Billy with a smile as did Cestro , but Cole , Eric and Dana didn ' t even know what they were thinking .

" You think it would work ? " Tommy asked .

" Anything is possible Tommy . " Billy said .

" What ? " Hunter and Merrick both asked .

" When I was a Ranger , myself and six other Rangers including Tommy here was given Ninja powers that comes from animal spirits instead of elemental spirits . " Billy said .

" What spirit did you receive , Billy ? " Merrick asked .

" The Wolf . " Billy said .

" Then it should work . " Hunter said .

" Exactly , we will charge it into this wristband , " Cestro said pulling out a wristband similar to the one he used to wear his Lunar Caller .

" Cool , " Merrick said .

" Alright , we need your Wolf Animal Crystal . " Billy said to Merrick .

Merrick pulled out his Wolf Animal Crystal and hand it to Billy .

" Take care of him . " Merrick said .

" I will , " Billy said .

" Delphine and Aurico informed me that you should be able to call upon your Wolf Spirit just buy focusing Billy and calling out the name of your animal spirit just like when you would call on your Wolf Ninja Zord . " Cestro said .

" Okay , then all Hunter and Blake will have to do is use their Ninja Beams to help counteract the thunder powers the Virus used on Zen - Aku . " Billy said setting Merrick ' s Wolf Crystal in the slot Billy had prepared .

" We can handle it . " Hunter said and Blake nodded yes behind his brother .

" Alright , lets start with the Wolf Spirits , Merrick go ahead and call on your spirit . " Cestro said .

" Right , Howling Wolf ! " Merrick called and his crystal shot out a silverish , blue beam to the wristband .

" My turn , The Wolf ! " Billy said as his blue power coin shot a blue light to the wristband .

" Okay , Hunter , Blake , one at time . " Tommy said .

" Sure , Crimson Thunder ! " Hunter sending a crimson red streak of lightning at the wristband .

" Last one , Navy Thunder ! " Blake also sent a lightning streak at the wristband , but his was navy blue .

The wristband began to glow and absorb the power of all four Rangers , it soon stopped and Billy picked it up handing the wristband to Merrick .

" Alright , try it out and let see what happens . " Cestro said .

" Okay , " Merrick said putting the wristband on his right wrist , he could feel the energy through it as could Zen - Aku .

_" Merrick , I feel strange , like my mind is be closed off from the Virus , I can no longer see him in my mind . " The Wolf Duke Org said to Merrick ._

" Zen - Aku said he can no longer see the Virus in his mind . " Merrick said .

" Then it must be working , if the Virus is closed off from Zen - Aku ' s mind and spirit then he can ' t touch or attack Zen - Aku which will save the both of you . " Billy said .

" That means I will be more helpful to you guys in taking down the Virus since I can fight without worrying about being attacked or passing out again . " Merrick said .

_" You have me here as well . " Zen - Aku said _

" We are still searching for redemption right old friend ? " Merrick asked .

_" Right , " Zen Aku said . _

" If you are searching for redemption then both of you will certainly find it by fighting with us , take it from someone who has been turned evil before Merrick . " Tommy said .

" Thank you and we both will fight along side of you , you can count on that . " Merrick said .

" Then you will need this . " Billy said giving Merrick back his Wolf Crystal .

" Yeah , can ' t go anywhere with out my friend . " Merrick said .


	17. The A-Squad Project

_A/N: I have nothing to say on the last chapter , but I do want to stop and thank anyone who has reviewed or given me ideas for this story . The Ninja Turtles will be making an appearance in this story do to their connections to the Space Rangers ._

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Power Rangers, their allies, or the villains that were actually in the Power Ranger series . I do not own the Ninja Turtles . I do own the Virus , Major Sheeba, Drokunas , the Leeches , the Hydroship, the Dark Tower, and the story . I do not own the A - Squad , but I do own the idea of the Cyber Rangers . _

Chapter 16 : The A - Squad Project

**Dark Tower - Sheeba ' s Lab **

Sheeba was in his lab when Drokunas came in talking to Nayzor , Vypra , and Frax . Nayzor is the General Org who original freed Zen - Aku , but later became rivals with Merrick . Vypra is one of the demons that were resurrected by Queen Bansheera to plague Mariner Bay and the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers . Frax was once a human named Dr. Louis Fericks , a scientist turned robot that served under Ransik when he was still evil and fought against the Time Force Rangers . All of them were brought back by the Virus to fight against the Rangers .

" Major Sheeba , I have brought some allies to help us against the Rangers . " Drokunas said .

" I see that , welcome friends to my lab , its so good that you decided to join us in destroying the Power Rangers once and for all . " Sheeba said .

" We only side with those who believe in evil , Major Sheeba . " Vypra spoke for all three of them .

" Yes , did you bring the necessary equipment Frax ? " Sheeba asked .

" Yes , all of the cybernetics and weapons you could ask for , Major . " Frax answered laying the equipment in front of Sheeba .

" Good this will do perfectly , lets get started . " Sheeba said taking the equipment to five tables set up on the far end of his lab , five bodies were on the table covered in sheets to prevent damage .

" So , who are the lucky villains ? " Nayzor asked .

" They were once humans and known as the A - Squad Ranges of the Space Patrol Delta in the year 2025 . But , they turned on the SPD team and sided with General Grumm , but were destroyed in the process . I recovered their bodies after my resurrection and decide to turn them in to cyborg rangers or Cyber Rangers if you will my allies . They will be hardwired to follow the Virus orders cause the Cybernetics will be charged by the Virus himself . " Major Sheeba said .

" So , we will have an extra set of evil rangers along with the Psycho Rangers ? " Drokunas asked .

" Of course , while Psychos are keeping the Space Rangers busy , the Cyber Rangers will handle the SPD Rangers from the future . " Major Sheeba said as all of them laughed at the destruction of the Power Rangers .

**Dark Tower - Dungeon **

The Warrior form of the Virus walked into the Dungeon of his Dark Tower to select a prisoner to be his messenger to fuel the Rangers with even more hatred for him . What the Power Rangers and their allies didn ' t know is that the Virus feeds off of negative energy like hate , fear , and despair using it to make himself grow stronger .

" Which one of you will be my messenger ? " The Virus asked the prisoners .

Among the prisoners where Bulk and Skull , Lerigot and his family , King Lexian , Cestra , the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles , Circuit , Nadira , Princess Shayla , Marah , Cassidy , Devon , Boom , Piggy , and Clare , all friends or allies in someway to one of the Power Ranger teams .

" Let see which one of you can link telepathically to the Rangers . " The Virus said .

" You come any where near them wise guy and I will knock that stupid hood off of your head . " Raphael , the Ninja Turtle in red said to the Virus .

" Ah , you Turtles are braver than I thought , but not very wise . You see once I take over and destroy the Rangers , then people and creatures like you will either bow down and except me as your master or be eliminate for insubordination , it that understood ? " The Virus said making his red eyes glow which made most of the humans without powers back up , except for Bulk .

" You ' re wrong jerk , I have lived long enough to see many of the Ranger Teams , some of them are my very own friends . I know they will come here to rescue us and put a stop to you just like every other monster or alien they have stopped . " Bulk said .

" You fools , do you really think I am just another villain ? Rita , Zedd , the Machine Empire , Divatox , my own former spiritual form of Dark Specter , Astronema , and any other villain that has come after them , they were nothing compared to me . The reason evil exists in the first place , the reason those fools could even try to rise to throne of evil , was because of me . Master Vile , was once one of the most evil and foul being to ever step foot in the darkness , but he has nothing on me . " The Virus said .

The prisoners looked at each other as the Virus stepped forward to Princess Shayla and looked at her a lot longer than the others .

" You have his heart . " The Virus said .

" Whose heart ? " Princess Shayla asked now a little frightened , but trying not to show it .

" Its okay to fear me Princess Shayla , many have done it in the past and more will do it now and in the future . You have the heart of the Lunar Wolf Ranger and the rest of the Wild Force Rangers adore you . Merrick is your protector isn ' t he ? " The Virus asked .

" How do you know that ? " Princess Shayla asked .

" I know many things dear Princess as you will soon come to learn . " The Virus said grabbing her by the arm and pulling her up to him . He unchained her and brought the Princess out of the dungeon .

" Princess . " Nadira called to her .

" Don ' t worry Nadira you will get yours soon enough , that is if you don ' t want anything to happen to daddy . " The Virus chuckled , then closed the door to the Dungeon .

**Dark Tower - Lab **

Major Sheeba and Frax was hard at work applying the Cybernetics to the A - Squad , it was a tedious and dangerous task for the A - Squad cause any slip could kill one of them and Sheeba didn ' t need that to happen . The A - Squad is a very important part to the Virus ' s plans and the spreading evil through out the world .

" Careful , good , one more to complete . " Major Sheeba said .

" They look marvelous , Major . " Frax said .

" Yes , Charlie , you will do wonders on my side . " Sheeba said as they went to work on the Leader and Red Ranger of the A - Squad .

" Major Sheeba , I have to say , you are a genius . " Drokunas said , he , Vypra , and Nayzor were staying out of the way of the production of the Cyber Rangers .

" Yes , I have to agree with you . " Sheeba said setting the final pieces to Charlie which was an eye piece that had a number of functions to take out the Rangers and provide an extra advantage .

" There , production is complete . " Frax said as each of A - Squad were now Cyborgs and had new outfits that read Cyber Rangers on them with their colors .

The Virus walked in at the moment .

" Good , the Cyber Rangers are ready , its time to bring them to life . " The Virus said sending dark energy into the former A - Squad now turned into the Cyber Rangers .

One by one they woke up and got off the table , they looked around for a moment at where they were and then looked at the Virus bowing to him .

" Master , give us your orders and we will obey . " The Red Cyber Ranger said .

" Good , you will be given your first mission as soon as inform the Power Rangers of their captured friends and their demise . " The Virus said .

" How are you going to do my Lord ? " Drokunas asked .

" By sending a telepathic communications to the Rangers through Princess Shayla . " The Virus informed them .

" The Lunar Wolf and Zen - Aku won ' t take to kindly to that . " Nayzor laughed .

" Which will feed me through their anger , my General Org , Nayzor . " The Virus said .

" Is there anything else we do for you , Evil One ? " Vypra asked .

" Yes , standby for my orders to attack the Rangers . They ' re steps that we must take to bring them down and we can ' t be foolish enough to rush in and attack them . One step at a time my friends and then evil shall rule the world . " The Virus laughed as the others joined him .


	18. ARMAS

_A/N : 2 evil Ranger teams is going to make even more problems for the Power Rangers and what about the allies that have been captured ? _

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Power Rangers, their allies, or the villains that were actually in the Power Ranger series . I do not own the Ninja Turtles . I do own the Virus , Major Sheeba, Drokunas , the Leeches , the Hydroship, the Dark Tower, and the story . I do not own the A - Squad , but I do own the idea of the Cyber Rangers . _

Chapter 17 : A. R. M. A. S.

**Aquabase - Rescue Ops**

After Merrick was given the newly designed Lunar Eclipse Wristband that kept the Virus from touching Zen - Aku mentally and physically which also kept the Lunar Wolf Ranger from getting hurt , all of the Rangers and their allies moved into Rescue Ops to figure out how to deal with the Virus .

" So , we have a new enemy , one that has decided to not just take on one group of Rangers , but all of us at once . " Tommy said .

" And he is calling himself the Virus and this Virus is gathering up former foes we have fought and bringing them back to face us . " Jason add .

" And some new foes as well , Drokunas maybe Darkondas ' s brother , but we ' ve never been against Drokunas before . " Andros said .

" Not to mention the Silver and Purple Psycho are new as well , unless you count Zhane as the fake Silver Psycho . " TJ said as he and Zhane fist bumped each other .

" Those were the days , when these villains were simple and didn ' t attack us all at once unexpectedly . " Zhane said .

" The Virus also had the power to bring back foes we have faced , ones that we thought were eliminated . " Leo said .

" If you don ' t include the new Psychos , then the other five were definitely the old Psycho Rangers we faced before . " Carlos said .

" And that was definitely Serpentera no long as an evil zord that Lord Zedd made and failed multiple times , but a monster that doesn ' t run on batteries or energy . " Adam said .

Tommy paced back and forth to keep himself busy .

" Meaning we are going to have to be prepared for anything they throw out at use . " Jason looked at the Rangers .

" But as of right now the most they have thrown at us are the old foot soldiers of fallen foes that we have faced before , the only monsters we have seen on Earth are Major Sheeba and Drokunas . " Ethan said .

" Then they are planning , plotting something big against us , meaning we need to know exactly what we are up against and figure out how the Virus could get more power . " Tommy said .

" What about the Master and his army , we still haven ' t defeated them yet ? " Chip asked .

" That is a good place to start as far as them getting more power . " Jason agreed .

" What exactly is the Virus and where did he come from ? " Kira asked .

" Maybe I can answer that ? " Said a blue figure that appeared in Rescue Ops with the Mystic Mother , a mysterious man dressed in a business suit , a guy dressed in a butler outift , and a lady in what appeared to be a white dress .

" Ninjor , its been awhile . " Kimberly said .

" Its good to see you , too , Kimberly . I was have the most enjoyable vacation when these four nuts showed up and mentioned that the Virus is back in town . It gave me such a chill and a aweful headache , but I knew my friends would need the help of the great Ninjor . " Ninjor said .

" So , you are the Mystic Mother ? " Tommy asked .

" Yes , formerly Rita Repulsa and I would like for you to meet my colleagues in our new business to reform all of those that were transformed into good by Zordon ' s Wave . Its known as the Alien Reformed Magical Arts Society , A. R. M. A. S. for short , the Chairman is my handsome husband Edmond formerly Lord Zedd , our Office Manager Raymond formerly my baby brother Rito Revolto , our Speaker Delilah formerly the Space Pirate Divatox , and I am the Lady of Magic , the Mystic Mother formerly Rita Repulsa . We went in search of Ninjor cause we knew he would be a big help to the cause of bringing down the Virus once and for all . " The Mystic Mother said .

" Why are you helping us ? " Kat asked .

" You see we still feel horrible for all of the wrong and hurt we caused when we were known as the United Alliance of Evil , that we decided to do some good for a change and stamp out all the evil in this world . You see a lot of us were given new hope and dreams when Zordon ' s Wave hit us and we want to use that good to help the ones we hurt and help the innocent that the new evil ones will hurt . So , please want you allow us to help you ? " Edmire asked .

" I don ' t see why not , you guys definitely seem to be trying to correct your ways and who am I to tell you no . " Tommy said .

" Thank you , my good buddy Goldmire will be very pleased that you guys said yes . " Raymond said .

" Goldmire , that wouldn ' t be Goldar would it ? " Rocky asked .

" Yes , it would it fact , he moved to Hawaii a few years back during when Time Force Rangers first came to year 2001 . He loved the ocean said it made him feel like a new person , but I keep up with him from time to time . " Raymond said .

" So , who is the Virus ? " Tori asked .

" 3000 years ago , the spirits that rest in the Red Dragon Thunderzord and the Falcon Ninja Zord created all that you see here on Earth , in space , in other galaxies , and even in other timelines . They pieced them together one by one and created life itself to live and thrive through out the universe with nothing but good in each one of their hearts . But , one day , a creature came out of the darkness and started building an evil army filling his soldiers heads with wickedness and hate for all that is good . This fiendish villain used its worm - like body to travel through time and space draining planets of their lifeforce with its mouth full of sharp teeth and he was forevermore called the Virus . " Edmire said .

" What happened after that ? " Trent asked .

" The Red Dragon and the Falcon sent Warriors to battle the Virus , six of them in fact and massive war began covering the globe , there was talk of the war even spilling into other galaxies and timelines until finally the Warriors had enough of the evil coming from the Virus . So , they used the last of their powers to break the Virus it to several parts , six physical parts were hid in six different locations through out time and space and twelve spiritual parts were hid in sacred objects also spread through out time and space . It was going to be the final resting place for the Virus , but it seems like he has risen up and started gathering his army back to him even improving it . The Warriors in a lot of ways are like you Power Rangers , they used extrodinary strengths and abilities to combat the evil the Virus caused many years ago . " Delilah said .

" So , what must be done to stop the Virus ? " Cole asked .

" We don ' t exactly know how to destroy him , but I can be sure that Zordon and Dimitria was looking for a way to deal with the Virus . " Ninjor said .

" How do you know that Zordon and Dimitria were working on a way to deal with the Virus , Ninjor ? " TJ asked .

" Zordon was a wise old sage and Dimitria had her on ways of knowing what troubles were on their way . So , I am sure when Dark Specter emerged to lead the United Alliance of Evil , they felt the presence of the Virus in Dark Specter . But , I am sure Zordon thought the Virus was done with the destruction of Dark Specter and Zordon sending his Wave to take out change the United Alliance of Evil into good or space dust . " Ninjor said .

" Maybe the information is in the stuff we found down in the hidden chambers of the old Power Chamber . " Adam said .

" Could be , we should go through it . " Tommy agreed .

" Do you guys have the Power Coins , Power Morphers , and Zeonizers ? " Aurico asked .

" Yes , we do .

" And what the Ninja Storm Morphers and Dino Gems ? " Delphine asked .

" We have the Ninja Morphers . " Cam said .

" And the Dino Gems , but we are going to need a new Black Dino Ranger if Tommy is taking his spot as the Original White Ranger . " Hayley said .

" Then its a good thing I brought extra help . " Ninjor said turning to the door of Rescue Ops to see David Trueheart walk in .

" David , " Tommy said hugging his brother .

" Good to see you brother . " David said .

" Brother ? " Conner , Kira , Ethan , and Trent asked .

" Yes , this David Trueheart , my brother . " Tommy introduced him to the rest of the Rangers .

" Do you think it would work transfering the Black Dino Gem to David ? " Anton asked Tommy .

" The Dino Gems work off of peoples DNA and there isn ' t anyone who has closer DNA to mine than David so the Black Dino Gem should transfer over to him . " Tommy said .

" Okay , lay the morphers out along with the Zeo Crystals . " Aurico said .

" Right , " Adam said .

Soon the Power Morphers with their Power Coins , the Zeonizer and the Zeo Crystals , all three Ninja Storm Morphers , and the Dino Gems were laid out on the table . Cestro and Tideus brought out the Sword of Light .

" I thought the Sword of Light only transferred powers . " Zack said .

" It does if we are transferring powers , but it also has the power to restore the powers of good such as your Ranger powers . " Delphine said .

" Who will make it work ? " Trini asked .

" Aurico will handle the Sword of Light and Trey will handle the Golden Power Staff , together they will recharge the morphers that lost their powers like they have never been charged before . " Cestro said .

Aurico stood up taking the Sword of Light and Trey of Triforia stood up with the Golden Power Staff and they both raised the weapons over the powerless morphers and Dino Gems using their powers they sent light to all of morphers . The Power Coins recharged setting their powers into their respect Power Morphers , the Zeo Crystals felt new life and charge the Zeonizers , the Ninja Storm morphers were brought back harnessing the powers of the Ninja Arts , and the Dino Gems regained their colors appearing as morphers and then back as Dino Gems set into bracelets . Then the light stopped as the morphers were brough back to life .

" Take the morphers they should be ready . " Aurico said .

Tommy , Jason , Kimberly , Trini , Zack , and Billy picked up the Power Coins and set Power Morphers on their belts to be activated later .

" What about the Red Zeo Ranger who will take its powers now that Tommy is returning to the White Ranger ? " Kat asked .

Tommy picked up the Red Zeonizer and looked at it then turned to Rocky .

" I know there is one here who can handle being a red and leading the Zeo Rangers and that is you Rocky . I pass the Red Zeo Crystal to you . " Tommy said giving the Red Zeonizer to Rocky .

" I will be honored Tommy and I know who the Blue should pass too , Aisha , will you join us as a Zeo Ranger ? " Rocky asked .

" I will Rocky , I want to kick this Virus ' s butt like the rest of you . " Aisha said taking the blue Zeonizer completing the Rangers need to being Zeo Rangers .

The Ninja Storm team picked up their Ninja Storm morphers and strapped them to their wrist except for Cam who put the Samurai Amulet around his neck . The Dino Rangers including David Trueheart picked up the Dino Gems that formed to them giving them new energy and formed around their wrist as well .

" Now , we are all back in business . " Jason said .

" The Virus better watch out cause he won ' t know what hit him . " Conner said .

" Oh , he will know cause it will be us . " Hunter said .


End file.
